


You are still the one I love

by LoveLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa Endgame, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Panic Attack, Smut, mild depression, more smut but not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLexa/pseuds/LoveLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's 25 birthday is soon. Clarke wants to give Lexa a day that they will never forget for the rest of their days together. She wants to make all the arrangements and finalize all the details with minimum help from her friends. She doesn't want to jinx it, she wants a perfect day. Lexa has a hunch but she has no idea what Clarke has in mind for her. She likes low key affairs, nothing overboard. Well Clarke pull it off and make Lexa's day as memorable as she wishes it to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who's wearing the trousers?

Lexa's 25th birthday was approaching fast and Clarke wants to do something different for her this year. They've been together since graduating from high school and always celebrated with friends at clubs or went out to fancy restaurants or cinemas and so on.  This year she wants it different.  
She wants to spice it up and of course it would have to be a surprise. She knows Lexa likes a low key affair, she's a no fuss type of girl so Clarke is tight lipped about all the details so that Lexa doesn't panic and try to stop her. She wants to make all the arrangements and finalize all the details with minimum help from her friends. She doesn't want to jinx it, she wants a perfect day. She's going to take her out as usual to meet with all their friend, have a drink and dance then whisks her off to the planned destination.

Cost was the least of her worries. She was a successful surgeon and she has cashed all her trust fund on her 25th birthday last year, so money is not an object besides Lexa was everything to her. Lexa was her life, her love, her soulmate, Lexa was all of her life and whatever she does for her to make her happy is worth everything to her. 

Lexa was sitting all snugly next to her on the sofa munching on a slice of pizza they've ordered after work as neither of them had the energy or was bothered to cook.  Lexa was watching a documentary on national geography channel. It was very interesting as it was about the life cycle of giant squids, her favourite living creature ever. Lexa loves squids and Clarke lets her watch and eat in peace while she schemes in her head the plot for her birthday. Lexa looks up at Clarke with a sweet smile on her face, and Clarke meets her eyes with a smile of her own too. 

"What's up babe, you're quiet tonight, anything the matter?"

 "No babe, I just don't want to disturbs your viewing,"

 " Oh, but you usually chip in with a comment or two during the program, what's the deal tonight?" 

"No, nothing baby, I'm just a little tired from working all weekend non stop, I just wanted to chill out with you on the sofa eating pizza and doing nothing!"

 "Aha...," Lexa frowns.

 Lexa knows that Clarke is up to something and she is not very subtle about it. Lexa can read her like a book, she has a hunch but she doesn't know what Clarke is planning.

 "I'm fine hotshot, don't worry your gorgeous head my Heda, honest?" Clarke says back with a big smile on her face. 

She tries to throw Lexa off course, but she knows that Lexa can figure her out and read her like a book.

So she has to be extremely cautious and act nonchalant, normal.

 "Your Heda is never worried with you around my piece of heaven"

Lexa's program is over. She is done with eating. She wipes her mouth and hands still gazing at her woman.

_She's up to something, I'm sure of it._ Lexa thinks to herself but she's going to leave it. She's not up to arguing or debating anything with Clarke, it's not worth upsetting or agitating her gorgeous blondie. She only wants a peaceful night with Clarke, lazy and relaxed snuggled between her sexy woman's arms.

 "Come here baby," Lexa whispers

 "Eh... Yea?" Clarke looks at Lexa little puzzled .  Clarke stuffs the last piece of pizza in her mouth, wipes her hand and leans closer and lowers her head nuzzling into Lexa still chewing her food. 

"I love you sexy,"

 "Aww, I love you too beautiful," Clarke mutters through her chewing teeth. She swallows fast and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

Lexa licks the sides of Clarke's lips tasting the pizza on her mouth. She then takes Clarke's lips in hers and kisses her gently, lightly, brushing her nose, tilting her head, her lips dance on Clarke's face, her neck, up to her ears, back to her lips, down to her neck.  
Clarke moves her hands up and down Lexa's back, drowning in the lavish lip exchange, the rising heat in her guts, relishing the tender, sweet and loving moments with Lexa.

 "Clarke... I want you baby," 

Clarke's heart flutters fast, her tummy squirming crazy hearing those words from the sweetest lips she's ever kissed. 

"Lexa, take me please," 

"Here ok?" 

"Yea, I don't think I can get up yaa know!" Clarke's endeavours in Lexa's ear.   Clarke's body was on fire and leaving Lexa's embrace even for few seconds was not an option.   Lexa hooks her arms under Clarke's body, lifts her off the sofa and sits her on her lap. Clarke straddles Lexa and hooks her legs on her back. Lexa's mouth is hot on her neck, her face, and her mouth, and her hands are roaming her body.   She pushes the coffee table away from the sofa and slides both of their bodies on the floor on the thick carpet. They land on the floor with a thud that breaks them into a giggling fit and flipping wrestling match.

 "Shushhhh babe, our grumpy neighbour will hammer the door down on us," Lexa husks laying on top of Clarke. 

Clarke giggles more and tries to overpower Lexa flipping her underneath her, but she's not able.  Lexa's powerful arms and legs pin Clarke down and between them rendering her powerless. Clarke struggles to throw Lexa and wrestle with her for few more seconds, but she's fast losing energy.

"Give it up baby, this one time, for the sake of our door and Mr Dante" Lexa gasps in a hushed tone.  Clarke looks at Lexa and sees her puppy eyes begging.  _I'll let her win this time, as she doesn't know what am planning for her._ Clarke thinks to herself. _  
_

"Lexa... are you just gonna lay on top of me or are you gonna..." Clarke huffs though her laughs. 

"So you give up?" 

"NEVER, but tonight I will be kind to you, and we don't want the police knocking on our door...so I'm all yours babe,"

 "Wow, that was easy," 

"Are you saying I'm easy Lexa?"

 "Ha, no baby you're ummm, so hard to get which makes me wond.... " Clarke stops her waffling on and pulls her down into a steaming shower of kisses and bites.  Lexa welcomes the assault and fuels it with her own fire, engulfing Clarke's lips, nibbling on her pulse point, licking her neck up to her ear loops, biting gently, sliding her wet tongue down her neck, back to her lips. Clarke's moaning is pouring more fuel onto Lexa's inferno.  Her body gyrating and digging deeper into the voluptuous curves underneath her.

"Lexa...," Clarke hooks her fingers into Lexa's strewn hair over her face and opens her legs wider to the sliding hot flesh on top of her whimpering and calling Lexa's name.  Lexa's name uttered on Clarke's lips sends her into lustful frenzy.  She expertly slides her body up and down Clarke's removing whatever is in her way on Clarke's body and tossing it away.  Clarke sits up straddling Lexa.  She helps her out of her clothes too. She hooks her fingers under her shirt and over her head tossing it aside. She unhooks her bra cupping her breasts. She sucks on Lexa's nipples one by one, devouring her sweet tasting flesh.  Lexa holds Clarke's head between her hands and pushes her off gently. She gazes into her deep blue dazed eyes and lays her back on the carpet pinning her arms over her head.

"This one is on me sexy,"

"Lexa, I want to taste you too,"

"You will my love but tonight am feasting on you,"

"Eat me out Lexa, am all yours," Clarke lays back under Lexa, relaxes in her arms and leaves Lexa in charge.  Lexa licks her way up and down Clarke's body, up to her breasts lingering on her nipples. She squeezes both breasts between her hands and moves her mouth from one nipple to another sucking, licking, suckling and gently biting. She slides her body between Clarke's open legs lingering with her tongue on her pierced belly button, licking and nibbling on her flesh. Clarke is bucking and squirming under the force of the current that's sweeping her down to the torrent of her desire and lust.

Lexa's hands on Clarke's thighs spreading her wider. She moves down on her legs, licking her way up and down on her legs, up to her thighs, biting her flesh, leaving a wet slimy trail on her flesh nibbling deeper leaving bite marks on her territory on her very own woman. Clarke is losing control over her body and senses. She's at the mercy of the woman who owns all of her, mind body and soul. 

"Take me Lexa... take all of me my love,"  Lexa poses for few seconds her tongue near Clarke's heat.  She's insanely driven by the whispers of Clarke's needs, desire and the smell of her sex.   "What do you need Clarke?"

 "Lexa... fuckkkkk..." Clarke is dying.  "What?" Lexa Whispers back deliberately pouring gas on her fire.

 "Fuck meee Lexa... take me already," 

Lexa grins her smile on Clarke's flesh and feeds her head between Clarke's shivering thighs. She slides her mouth up and down Clarke's pink swollen lips. She unfolds her and curls her tongue flicking her wet lips, sliding her fingers up and down and dipping them in the honey oozing pot. Clarke's moaning. She's biting her fingers. She's wants more, she wants Lexa deeper. 

"Inside, please Lexa babe,"  Clarke husks impatiently.  She holds Lexa's head and feeds it deeper into her pulsating heat seeking friction, a lot of fucking friction.   Lexa inhales Clarke's sex and hovers over her glistening centre. She lightly dips down, licks and comes up.  She pulls her lips together and blows hot air on her pussy. Clarke is shivering under her face and burrows her fingers deeper into Lexa's hair. Lexa opens Clarke's folds wider and slides her tongue deeper dipping in and out, licking, swirling, sucking, rubbing her strong chin on her folds, pressing deeper on her pulsating hood.

Circling her tongue round and round and around yet swelling her clit to bursting. Clarke is whimpering as her heart skips beats wanting and needing to be pushed over the edge. Sliding her fingers into the hot velvety centre, Lexa is taking it slowly and then speeding the friction inside her wet walls. Sliding in deeper and lingering with her fingers inside Clarke's comfort zone she slides her fingers out slowly, licking the honey on her as she goes hunting for more and goes deeper into the honey pot seeking the ultimate eruption to feed her insatiable bottomless hunger. Clarke is screaming for Lexa to finish her off.

 "Lexaaa...I'm... pleeeease," 

Lexa thrust her fingers deeper inside Clarke's clenching cunt with her tongue licking her folds and her thump assaulting her clit. She swipes her tongue all around, up and down and feeds it inside too with her fingers hooking Clarke's puffy spot and then she goes for the kill. 

"Lexaaa....aaaah,"

"come for me sexy,"

"Lexaaa... fukkkk...am...fukkkk.. aaaaa"

Clarke stops breathing for few seconds as she feels the inferno takes hold of her and consumes her, engulfing her in the flames burning her whole body in it's intense heat as she erupts all over Lexa's face and her thighs, soaking the carpet beneath her, aches in the pit of her stomach as she let's out a mighty old scream and lays in a comatosed frenzy of her shattered body.  Lexa is still between her legs, shielding her lover from her tremor. Holding her tight, keeping her safe, loving her deeper.

 Clarke's trembling in Lexa's arms, her legs curled tight round Lexa's hand still as she starts to come down from her high slowly wrapped in Lexa's love. She opens her dazed blue eyes to gaze at the shining green eyes gazing at her. 

"What the fuck was that... it was fucking insane Lex, what's got into you babygirl?"

 "Was it good for you baby?"

"Lexa you fucking killed me sweetheart,"

"It's you my love... it's all you, I can't have enough of you sexy woman,"

 "Oh... my... gawwwd Lexa, you're a beast,"

 Lexa giggles with Clarke and nuzzles her neck nipping at her skin leaving light kisses trailing to her mouth, smearing her honey on her lips, making Clarke taste her own sweet eruption. Clarke opens her legs slightly, she pulls Lexa's hand out and brings it to her mouth. She kisses it and starts to suck on her fingers, sliding them one by one seductively into her mouth. Lexa joins her with the licking and plants kisses all over her face. She poses and looks at Clarke.

"So... What are you planning for my birthday,?" Lexa mumbles giggling.

 "What... who's planing anything,?" Clarke snorted joining the giggles.

 "I know you Clarke.. you're up to something, right,?"

_Shit shit shit,_ Clarke screams inside her head.   _She's such a gawwddam smart pants._ Clarke's heart is beating fast worried that Lexa has rumbled her plans, she must thinks fast. 

"Why.. do you want something special smart ass or the usual,?" She questions.

 "You know I don't like a big fuss silly, the usual would be fine," Lexa smirks.

 "Ok, the usual it is then nerd," Clarke snorts back at Lexa.

 "Great...are you ready to go to bed baby? we'll be cold on the floor all night," 

"I am and I agree Lexa... but I don't think I can walk after what just happened,"  Clarke winks at her lover.  Both women giggle.  _Phewww... that was a close call, am glad she's changed the subject._ Clarke thought to herself.

"Did you say something babe?"

"ha... no no babe, just that I don't think I can walk,"

"Ok no problem, you know we take turns wearing the trousers, right?"  Clarke frowns.

"Whatever you mean Lexa?".  Lexa sits up on her knees, slides her arms under Clarke's relaxed body. Scoops her into her strong arms and pulls her to her. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck.  Lexa gets up and on her strong feet she stands tall holding Clarke in her arms and she walks towards the bedroom. 

"Oh ok, yaa, you are wearing the trousers tonight for sure," Clarke laughs with Lexa.  Lexa takes few steps with Clarke holding to dear life.

"Baby, have you been eating more lately? "

"Lexa, are you saying I've put on weight or are you losing your fitness?"

"Hahaha cute... and nooo am not, but we need you in shape for our babies,"

 "Babies?"

 "Yea, we agreed on half a dozen,"

"half a dozen? Babe we're not even engaged yet let alone married and making babies,"

 "I know.. but it will happen sooner or later, right?" 

"Yea right, but for now shut up and walk I need my beauty sleep." Clarke chuckle and wraps her arms tighter around Lexa's neck.  She kisses her neck as she walks them slowly to the bedroom.

"Steady on my woman we are nearly there." 

They both giggle and drop on bed with even a bigger thud laughing hysterically knowing for sure now that a slip of paper will appear under their door with an eviction warning if they keep the thudding, laughing and love making noises up.  _I will get a court order to evict you_ , Mr Wallace already threatened them twice.  
 Lexa puts her hand over Clarke's mouth to shut her up, but it was impossible, they were in fits. Few minutes later their noises subsides into whimpers. They hold each others tightly and Clarke nuzzles Lexa's neck.

"I love you Mrs Griffin Woods," 

"Oh, I love you Mrs Woods,"

 "Ha? I thought we agreed to keep both our names!,"

 "Clarke Woods sounds better and shorter,"

 "Ha, nooo we agreed you dork, you can't change your mind now," 

"Ok ok goofball we agreed, I'll be Mrs Griffin Woods and you'll be Mrs Woods," Clarke laughs and starts to tickle Lexa.

 "Oh no no please no please Clarke please no,"  Lexa is begging Clarke to stop, she's way too ticklish. 

"Say my full name then and I'll stop,"

 "Clarke fucking Griffin Woods,"

 "Nooo... say it!"  Clarke still attacking Lexa's tummy tickling her.

 "Ok ok, Clarke Griffin Woods," 

"That's it, that's a good girl,"  Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's twisting body, draws her closer and kisses her lips feeling sleepy.

 "See you in my dreams Mrs G. W." 

"I'll meet you there Mrs G. W." 

Lexa tucks herself into Clarke's warm loving arms and they both drift asleep exhausted but exhilarated and extremely in love.


	2. The Woods/Griffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa enters the Griffin's house holds and she captures their hearts. Lexa leaves, breaks those hearts she captured and with her she take's Clarke's world. Angest with some fluff, but more angst. Get the tissue box' you gonna need it.

* * *

_12 years earlier._

 

The Griffins were celebrating Clarke’s 13th birthday. Clarke had a small circle of friends invited from her school and few neighbouring kids. Clarke was not a keen social butterfly, she was a loner somewhat and her life only revolved around school, the local park, shops and her close friends houses. Octavia and her were almost same age just a months apart, and were at the same school and same class, since they were in 2nd grade. Octavia’s family moved to the area all those years ago.  
She is a funny but very sweet and loving girl to have around.  
Her older brother Bellamy was 7 years older than them but the age gap was not a problem and they hit it off straight away and became best friends looking out for each others. Octavia and Clarke spend nights at each other’s houses when the parents allow, it was quite often as Clarke’s parents were always busy most of the time including weekends too. Octavia was the sister Clarke never had and Clarke was the same to Octavia.  
Their bond was strong and they protected each other from the rest of school gangs out there. Bellamy introduced to Clarke his mates Jasper, Monty and an older senior friend Lincoln few months earlier at Octavia’s 13th birthday party.  
Lincoln was working at the local diner doing odd jobs here and there to help look after his mother. His older sister Anya was a hair dresser and she owned a small shop in town center. He and his mother and Anya moved to the area few years ago when his mother got a divorce and left to settle in and around Polis.  
Raven was Clarke’s neighbour and so she was in her circle already and was introduced to the rest of the gang. They all orbited around each others world and life and they were almost always together in functions, birthdays, holidays, so on and so forth.  
  
Few weeks after Clarke’s birthday the Griffin’s were having an early dinner as doctor Griffin was on call and had to leave at minutes notice back to the hospital. Jake Griffin made the effort to be home early to be with his family. He was in the business of buying and selling cars and he did a bit of car engineering too. So it was a rare occasion that the whole family was sitting together enjoying a peaceful meal and talking about school, this and that and so on. Clarke was mostly listening happy that her whole family was in one place at one time. She was eating her spaghetti slowly and nonchalant.  
  
A knock on the door came on rapidly. They looked at each others.  “Are you expecting anyone kiddo?” Jake asked Clarke.  
  
  
“No dad, am not,” Clarke answered looking bored stiff.  
  
Jake looked at his wife.  “Abby are you expecting anyone?” He asked.  
  
“Am not expecting anyone either,” Abby answered.  
  
  
“Okie dokey then, I’ll go see who it is.” Jake bellowed.  He pushed his chair backward, wiped his mouth and walked to answer the door that leads to the kitchen.  
Jake looked through the peep whole, he couldn’t see anyone, so he opened the door.  
  
A young girl was standing behind the door, she was shortish but was taller than Clarke Jake thought to himself. She had a massive brown curly hair that has fallen out of her braid and was flying onto her face. She was the owner of a big green eyes, and olive complication. Her face was so young and pure, and she looked like a fragile butterfly.  
  
“Hello young lady, what can I do for you?” Jake asked.  
  
“Hello Mr Griffin. My mom said I should come to visit you and introduce myself.  I have moved here few days ago. My name is Alexandria Woods. My sister is Anya and my big brother is Lincoln. She also told me to bring you this banana cake that she made herself as she could not send anything for your daughter’s birthday few weeks ago. Oh and I am 12 years old. I have 3 step brothers too but they live with my father and step mom. My dad could not cope with all of us and he decided that I should move to live with my mom down here in Polis.  Lexa was rambling, she was new to the area.  
  
  
Jake was standing by the door listening to Lexa go on and on, he looked like an idiot grinning from ear to ear mesmerized by the angelic face that was standing at his door talking non stop.  
  
Lexa was nervous, she was waffling on and on to cover her nervousness. Her mother almost forced her to go round to all the close neighbours to introduce herself and get to know the kids as she will be joining the local Polis school.  She’s already visited Raven and through her older brother she met Octavia and Bellamy when they came to visit when Lincoln told Bell that a new member of the Wood’s clan was joining them.  
  
“Well, nice to meet you Alexandria Woods and thank you for the banana cake. Please come in. I’ll introduce you to the rest of my family.” Jake took Lexa’s hand in his and guided her through the kitchen to the dining room where his family was.  
  
Clarke’s ears where on high alert. She could hear a voice of a girl but she didn’t bother to move from her seat. She looked at her mother with knotted brows as if to say who could that be. Abby waved her hands in the air as if to answer that she does not know.  Clarke saw her father walking back to the dining table holding onto a cake in his hand and with the other holding onto a girl’s hand. Clarke and Abby stood and moved away from the table. Looking at Jake and the girl with wide smile on their faces.  Jake looked at his wife and introduced her to Lexa.  
  
“Alexandria Woods this is Doctor Abby Griffin, my wife, Doctor Abby Griffin this is Alexandria Woods, our new neighbour, and she brought banana cake made by her mother,”  
  
Abby raised her hand and took the young girl’s hand in hers and shook it, so did Lexa.  
  
“My mom said I should introduce myself to your family, it’s nice to meet you doctor Abby Griffin,”  
  
Abby then looked at Lexa’s green eyes and said, “Please call me Abby and it is nice to meet you too Alexandria, welcome to our neighbourhood, and please do say thank you to your mother for the cake,”  
  
“Thank you Abby, and yes I will,” 

Abby then introduced Clarke to Lexa.  
  
“Alexandria this is my daughter Clarke Griffin,”  
  
“Nice to meet you Clarke, please call me Lexa,” Lexa says nervously and shakes Clarke's hand.   
  
“Okkk then, nice to meet you too Lexa and welcome... oh and thank you for the cake too... would you like something to eat,?”  
  
“No thank you Clarke, my mom said to introduce myself then go back home straight away,”  
  
“Ok, well again nice to meet you Lexa and I’ll see you around.” Clarke grins feeling happy to meet the new kid on the block.   
  
“Ya, I start school on Monday. My mom asked me to ask you if you don't mind taking me there and showing me around. I have a bike, we can ride to school together if it is ok with you... and if it’s not too far,?” Lexa breathing fast, her heart beating fast.  
  
“No, no, it’s not that far so that’d be ok Lexa, I’ll take you round. I never use my bike but I will this time... if you want we can take a ride this weekend so that you get familiar with the cycle track and your way around,?” Clarke speaks softly to help Lexa calm down.  
  
Jake and Abby moved to the kitchen area leaving the girls to talk and get to know each others. The girls didn’t even notice.  
  
“That would be great Clarke, I don’t know this area at all and would be nice if you could show me around,”

“Yaa not a problem at all Lexa. Do you know what year you’ll be,?”  
  
“I will be in year 7. What year are you,?”  
  
“Oh that’s great, am year 8,”  
  
“So you are what? thirthe..”  
  
“Thirteen, yaa and you are twelve right,?

“Well I was born18 November 1991, and you,?”  
  
“Really... me April 18, 1990,”  
  
“Oh, only few months between us,?”  
  
“Yea.”  
  
“We should be in same year then ha,”  
  
“Yaa we should,”  Clarke and Lexa giggled together and the ice has well and truly melted around them, as if they've been friends for ages.

"I better get going before my mom starts looking for me,"

"Yah sure, see you again soon Lexa,"  Lexa takes her leave and heads back home on her bike, leaving Clarke with the biggest idiot grin on her face too. It seems that she and her dad took a shining to this new angelic face with the most beautiful green eyes. Jake feels that he gained another daughter and Clarke a bright new friend.  
  
The months and years that followed Clarke made sure that Lexa knew the ins and outs of their school. She was introduced to all her friends and they took Lexa in as if she was never out of their circle, she was part of the gang. Clarke and Lexa took bike rides to all the local parks, all the local shops, and Clarke introduced her to her very own private hiding place near the local river.  
  
Clarke was in and out of the Wood’s house so was Lexa, in and out of the Griffin’s house. They slept in each others bed, used each others pj’s and at times each others tooth brushes. They went to all the functions together with the gang. Where one ends the other starts. They were at each others birthday parties and slowly but surely Clarke and Lexa were tow peas in a pod, where one was you’ll surely find the other, they were almost inseparable.  
  
They would study together and Clarke would help Lexa with her school assignments specially in maths and biology. Clarke was pursuing medicine, Lexa law.  
Clarke already made her intentions clear to her parents. Abby wanted her to pursue art and Jake left Clarke to chose. Clarke was a brilliant artist, as well as a talented musician. She started to play the piano at the age of 3 without anyone’s help or extra tutoring.  Abby saw the potential in her daughter since very early age and encourage her artistic talents that is why she wanted her to pursue a degree in music and art, but Clarke already made up her mind, she wanted to be a surgeon working in the same hospital as her mother.  Clarek's world revolved around Lexa and gravitated automatically towards her as if by forces of nature. She was her sun by day and her moon by night. Lexa was slowly but surely Clarke’s world, her whole damn world. The very air she breathes and the very breaths she takes.  Lexa’s world revolved around Clarke’s and gravitated automatically towards her as if by forces of nature. She was her sun by day and her moon by night. Clarke was slowly but surely Lexa’ world, her whole damn world. The very air she breathes and the very breaths she takes.

  
A knock came on the door. Clarke was in the sitting room, her father in the kitchen preparing a snack, and Abby was having a nap as she was on call and needed to rest in between.  
Clarke jumped and walked to open the door. Her father already beat her to it. He saw Lexa standing at the door, tears glazing her beautiful green eyes and her hair was messy out of her braid.  
  
“Lexa what is the matter? Come in kiddo, come in,”  
  
Clarke was standing behind her father, she pushed her way through gently and was face to face with Lexa. Her heart fell to her knees and her tummy churned in pain.  
  
“Lexa whatever is the matter. Who... who hurt you?" Clarke clenched her hands in fist ready to beat the crap out of whoever made her green eyed world cry.  
  
“Clarke calm down child, give Lexa a chance to explain, please baby,” Jake said worried for his kid and for seeing Lexa upset.  
  
“dad... she’s crying... can’t you see it?”

“I see it baby... come in Lexa,”  Jake held Lexa’s hand in his, and gently eased her through the door and to the living room.  Clarke was fuming. She had a short fuse and she can go from nice to beast in zero seconds if someone hurts her friends.  _But was Lexa just a friend_? Clarke thinks to herself.  Lexa removed her glasses and wiped her tears on the back of her hand walking slowly behind Jake into the living room.  She sat down on the sofa. Clarke sat next to her and warped her arms around her.  Jake sat on the chair opposite.  Through her sobs Lexa tried to explain why she was upset.  
  
“Clarke... I have to leave... I have to go back to live with my dad,”  
  
“What...noooo... why, why?” Clarke hit the panic button. She slid down the sofa to the floor and sat very near Lexa’s knees looking up at her wet face and her sad green eyes. The blue of her eyes was glazing with tears too and her legs felt like jelly, she was shaking.  
  
“My step mom is sick...my dad can’t cope with my 3 step brothers and my baby sister... she’s two... he... he,"  Lexa was sobbing uncontrollably. She could hardly see through her tears. She sniffled wiped her nose on the tissues Jake handed her and continued to explain. Clarke holding her hands in hers.  
  
“After my step mom gave birth to my baby sister she became unwell, she couldn’t get out of bed and she was always tired and sleepy... she was unable to do anything around the house, she couldn’t look after the baby or my older step brothers,”  
  
“What’s wrong with her, did your dad tell you,?” Clarke asked tentatively.  
  
“She is diagnosed with sever post natal depression, my father is swamped. He can’t cope with all of this. Anya can’t leave her business and Lincoln can’t leave my mom as you know she’s not well either... so dad asked me to come and help her for weeks and... well I don’t know... I couldn’t say no Clarke... there is my little sister she needs me,”  
  
Clarke and Lexa were crying now and Jake had tears in his eyes too.  
  
“Lexa, can’t your dad hire a help or something?” Jake softly asked.  
  
“No Mr Griffin... he’s barely making ends meet,” Sniffled Lexa.  She wiped her nose. Her tears hammering down her face landing on her lap and Clarke’s hands. Clarke lifter her hand and wiped Lexa’s tears with the tissues she had too.  
  
“But Lexa you can’t leave... it’s.. it’s a crucial year and you have many exams to take, it’s one year to graduation... and you will miss my graduation...” Clarke heart was breaking she feels hard of breathing.  _Lexa can't leave her, she just can't._  
  
Jake couldn’t take any more of this. His heart was breaking too for his daughter and the girl he called his second angel. He stood up, planted a kiss on Lexa’s head and walked to the kitchen.  Lexa watched Jake walk away. The tower of a man looked broken by what she had told them.  She looked at Clarke through her hazy eyes.  
  
“I know what you saying Clarke and am really really sorry, I will try and be back before your graduation, dad thinks it’s only for few months so I’ll be back for your 18th birthday if not your graduation in June for sure,”  
  
“What... nooo, Lexa that’s too long... Lexa I can’t do it, I can’t live without you for so long... Lexa I...”  
  
“Clarke please baby... please don’t cry... you know I can’t live without you either... you know I don’t want to go and leave you... but my little sister, she needs me and so does my dad... Clarke I have no option,” Lexa explaining through the torrent of her tears.  Her heart is breaking. She wished she could avoid all of this but how?  
  
Clarke’s head was on Lexa’s lap. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Lexa cupped her face and lifted it up. Her beautiful misty blue eyes were sad. Something snapped in Lexa’s heart. She wiped her tears with her fingers and planted a tiny kiss on the side of her mouth. A knot rose in her gut and the stubborn lump in her throat refused to go down, it was hard to swallow and even harder to breathe.  
  
“Clarke look at me... look at me baby... I promise you I’ll be back... I promise Clarke,” She sighs through her sops.  Clarke's eyes are red already from crying.  
  
“When do you have to leave,?” Clarke asked chocking on her tears.  
  
“In few hours, Lincoln is going to drive me there and stay for few days, then he’ll leave me there,” Lexa murmured painfully.   
  
“Can I come too?” Lexa looks at her and feels that she can't breath any more.  If only she can stay or if only she can take Clarke with her but it is no possible.  
  
“No Clarke... please... I can't, it will be too hard to let you go if you come with me... I don’t think we can handle it baby,”  
  
“But Lexa...” Clarke is chocking on her words her heart is splintering.   Lexa stood up brining Clarke up to her feet with her.  She wrapped her arms around her and they held each others tight. They held each others and cried together. Both hearts shattered.  The world is so fucking cruel.  How are they going to survive the separation?  How are they going to live without each others?  How are they going to without seeing each others every day?  
  
“I love you Clarke,” Lexa whispered in her ear.  
  
“I love you too Lexa... please don’t leave me,” whispered Clarke through her sobs unable to keep it together.   
  
“Am sorry baby, I have to go, umm, we can text and call each other's Clarke, I’m not leaving the country, and I will be back, I promise,”  
  
“I know... it’s not the same Lexa,” Clarke husks through her sops.  Lexa can't take any more of this heart break.  She need to go.  She needs to turn around and not see Clarke hurting.  Her heart was breaking into tiny pieces too.  
  
“I know baby, umm, I have to go...I have to go now Clarke,”  
  
Lexa ripped her heart out.  She broke the embrace gently, planted a kiss on Clarke’s tear soaked face and started to walk towards the door.  
  
“See you soon Clarke... I love you, may we meet again!"  Clarke followed Lexa stopping her in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
Clarke’s heart feels like it was ripped out.

“Lexa wait... I love you too, may we meet again," Clarke said again and took Lexa back into her arms. Clarke hates goodbyes. Clarke hates fucking goodbyes. Clarke is crushing Lexa between her arms. Lexa struggles to break free. Clarke's hug is crushing her, it's breaking her mind body and soul.  She needs to get away.   Jake is watching. His heart was in pain for his daughter and Lexa too. He was a mess. He knows how much those two angels of his love each others.  He fears for the sanity of his daughter.   
  
“Clarke... I must go now...please darling you are making it very hard... please Clarke," Lexa sighed tearful.  Jake walked towards the girls and gently broke their embrace. He pulled his daughter softly away from Lexa.  He then gave Lexa a bear hug and a kissed her on the head.  Letting her go her held his devastated daughter in his arms.  
  
“See you around kiddo,”  
  
“See you soon Mr Griffin, and please give my regards to doctor Griffin... look after Clarke for me please dad,?"  Jake’s heart jolted between his ribs hearing Lexa calling him dad. Suddenly he felt it too. He felt that he’s lost a child of his own.  Lexa said her final words and ran out of the door. Jumped on her bike and cycled home through her tears.

**_Lexa was gone. Lexa was gone. Lexa was well and truly gone._ **

Jake held his daughter tighter in his arms. He kissed her head and promised her that Lexa will be back soon.  
  
“Shushhhh baby...shush, she will be back soon baby, I promise you,”  
  
“You promise dad, you promise Lexa will be back,?” Clarke still shaking in his arms.  
  
“I promise you kiddo, I promise you baby,”  
  
“Daddy... I love her,”  
  
“I know baby... I know," Clarke wiped her sniffley nose on her dad’s shirt and hugged him tighter.  
  
“I love you daddy,”  
  
“I love you too my angel... now go wash your face, I've made you something to eat,"  Clarke nodded.  She slowly walked away from his embrace taking his heart with her.  Jake is very sad for his sweet little angel and he was worried about Lexa too. 

_That was it. Lexa was gone and with her Clarke’s world. Lexa was gone and with her the sunshine and the moon too.  Lexa was gone and with her she took the light too. Lexa was gone and left Clarke in abject darkness_. Clarke felt sick to her stomach. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, jumped on her bed and buried herself under her covers.  
  
She cried.  She cried and cried, she was out of breath.  She cried a little more, her tears drenched the pillows. The pillows that she shared with Lexa and still have the smell of her on them. Clarke cried more. She pulled her knees to her chest and curled in a ball. She cried until exhaustion.  
She cried until she could cry no more. She cried her whole life out. Clarke was numb. Clarke was scared. Clarke was very very scared. She can’t be alone. She hated being alone. Her head was pounding and her heart felt dead. She was alone, so alone and so fucking lonely. She has never felt this gut wrenching loneliness. Lexa was her life. Lexa was her whole damn fucking life. Lexa was her other pea in the pod. Lexa was the other part of her soul. Lexa was the very air she breathed.  
Lexa was her heart and soul. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.  
  
Clarke’s world fell apart, it crumbled around her, it was over.


	3. The sun shall soon shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got from bad to worse. Lexa is still away and Clarke is still feeling dead. Well there be an end to her loneliness? Should Clarke just forget about Lexa and move on? NO, NEVER.  
> I DON’T OWN ANYTHING. This story is mine though.

Clarke was living but not alive. She was on automatic pilot. She went through the motions. She went to school, came back, had very little to eat and went back to her empty cold bed.  
Everything reminded her of Lexa. Her bed smelled of Lexa. Her unwashed shirt that Lexa borrowed to sleep with smelled of Lexa. Her pillows, her covers, every damn thing reminded her of the world and life she once shared with Lexa.

She would look in the mirror and see Lexa's beautiful face full of love and mischief. She would hold the tooth brush that Lexa used on occasions and remember the giggling fits they had when Clarke used it by mistake few times too.

Her arms wanted Lexa but Lexa was not there. Her lungs wanted air but Lexa took that with her. Clarke wanted laughter but there was none. Clarke needed and wanted love but her heart was dead and gone. It was ripped out of her. Lexa took that away from her too.  Clarke's world was not the same any more.  Clarke's world was no more.

  
The first few days Clarke got a message from Lexa.  
  
**Lexa:** "Clarke... I miss you,"  
  
**Clarke:** "Lexa... I miss you too"  
  
**Clarke** : "How are you Lexa, how's your step mom, how's your baby sis?"  
  
  
Lexa didn't text back.  Two weeks passed another text came.  
  
**Lexa:** "Clarke... I miss you... I love you"  
  
**Clarke:** "OMG.. I love you too Lexa, I love you so fucking much.. and I miss you. How are you, how are things?"  
  
No reply, nothing more, not a damn thing more.  
  
  
Clarke sank back into her mundane routine. At least she knows Lexa is alive. That was some kind of relief or comfort. A comfort she so much ached for wanted and needed.  
Her 18th birthday came but Lexa was not with her yet. She had the usual suspects rally around her. They took her out to celebrate but she had nothing in heart to motivate her into celebrating much. She drank to forget, she drank to sink her pain and loneliness, she drank so that she could remember Lexa, she drank so that she could forget Lexa and she drank until she was sick, she did not care any more, why should she?  
  
She was dragged by Octavia and Raven into the car and passed out on the sofa.  She woke up with a mother fucking headache. Gingerly opening her puffy eyes. She looked around the room. Her head is hammering. She could see Octavia and Raven in a messy heap on the floor still sleeping. She was in Bellamy's flat.  
  
She closed her heavy eyes again and dreamt of Lexa. The hammering in head was Lexa Lexa Lexa.  
  
She heard a voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning princess, how's the head?" Bellamy asked with a sympathetic smile on his face.  
  
"Fucked," Clarke answered groggily.  
  
"I thought so. Here, drink this strong coffee it will unfuck it,"  
  
"Thanks Bell.. ummm... how did we get here, I thought we were crashing at O's place?" Clarke asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"I brought you all here, I couldn't bother to drive to O's place, so we all ended up here,"  
  
"Oh ok.. thanks Bell,"  
  
"No problem, anytime.. do you need anything before I shoot. I'm going to meet Lincoln at the gym?"  
  
Clarke's heart thumped in her chest. Lincoln, yea Lincoln. (He should have news about Lexa. He should know why Lexa was not texting or calling, she should ask Bell to ask Lincs for any news of Lexa!!) Clark's was thinking to herself.  
  
"Bell?"  
  
"Yes princess,"  
  
Clarke hesitated.  
  
  
"Say hi to Lincs from me,"  
  
  
"Well do... do you need anything else before I go?”  
  
  
“No, thank you Bell.”  
  
“You are welcome... see you later, you go back to sleep, take your time, no rush it's the weekend,"  
  
"Thank you Bell... see you later."  
  
"Tell me if O or Rays give you a hard time, ok?!"  
  
Clarke chuckled a tiny giggle and raised her thump.  
  
"Ok Bell, thanks again bro,"  
  
"Bye for now."  Bellamy left the apartment. Clarke was holding the cup in her shaky hands drinking the scolding liquid slowly. She wants to drown back into her own thoughts.  
  
"Urghhhhh, who turned the damn lights onnn?!" Bellowed Octavia.  
  
"Stop shouting," Raven barked at her and dug her knee into her back.  
  
"Shut up dipstick" Octavia replied.  
  
"Shut your face dimples." Raven teased.  
  
"Who you calling dimples?"  
  
"You dimple face,"  
  
Octavia got on top of Raven and started to tickle her, both giggling and filling the living room with happy noise.  Clarke's head was massively painful even more now.  
  
"Stop it you two, pleeeeease, I'm nursing a shitty hangover..." Clarke almost screamed at her friends.  
  
Octavia and Raven looked at each other's and roared with laughter again.  
  
"What's up grumpy pants?" Octavia barked back at Clarke.  
  
"My head is fucked O... am not grumpy just..." Clarke barked back her head is thumping harder.  
  
"Hungover much?  
  
"Ughrrrr"  
  
"So, why then did you drink like you wanted to blow your head off and drown,?"  
  
"I did not,"  
  
"Yea you did,"  
  
Raven stuck an elbow in Octavia's ribs.  
  
"Awww that hurst Rays," Octavia barked at Raven.  
  
"Shut your big trap then,"  
  
"What..why?"  
  
"Because I say so,"  
  
"But we are her friends too Rays, before even Lex.."  
  
"Shut up dimple face," Raven almost shouted at her.  
  
"Well, are you scared of upsetting the princess?" Octavia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Screw you O." Barked Clarke.  
  
"What, what did I say?" O crunched her face at the girls.  
  
"O, you know what,?" Raven threatened her with her bunched up brows.  
  
"We know you're in love with Lexa and..," Octavia spat the words out.  
  
"Woo wooo wooo....In love? Who told you that?" Bellowed Clarke back at Octavia.  Clarke was enraged now.   
  
"What, are you denying it?"  
  
"I'm not denying anything," Clarke screamed back at Octavia.  
  
"So _you are_ in love with Lexa, right?"  
  
"I didn't say that,"  
  
"What did you say then, Clarke?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"So, why are you acting like this? as if we don't exist... you shut all of us out, we're your best friends too Clarke,"  
  
"I'm not acting like anything,"  
  
“Yes you are Clarke,"  
  
"O, leave her alone." Raven bellows at Octavia.  
  
"Raven don't order me around, I know what I'm doing,"  
  
"No you don't,"  
  
"Yes I do.. just look her Rays, she's a shadow of the friend we know, she drowns herself in alcohol, she barely eats, she is a train wreck... she's..."  
  
"Enough O," Grunted Clarke and got up from the sofa, put the coffee cup on the table and stormed to the bathroom.  
  
"Look what you've done now O," Raven said smacking Octavia on her forearm.  
  
"Well.. am not gonna pussyfoot around her forever Rays, it's about time she woke up and smelled the coffee. She's driving herself insane. She’s two strokes away from the loony bin. She's almost alcoholic. She hardly eats. She has no smile on her face, no reaction to anything much, she's a ghost town Rays.  She can't stay in this shallow grave she dug for herself forever. I mean... she's alive and she's got so much living to do. She has us to love her and support her. Besides who knows if Lexa will ever come back, what then, ha?"  
  
"Don't say that O please... I hear you, I hear you dimple face, but it's up to Clarke don't you think? She has to be the one to make the decision to move on or stay in the same shallow grave until Lexa comes back."  
  
"But that's not right Rays and you know it. Clarke is in denial, she is way over her head, in fact she's totally head over heal for the girl.. you saw how they were, two peas in a pod, where one ends the other stars, they were acting like a married couple... hell, not even married couples live in each other’s pockets but those two were, and she's laying to us Rays,"  
  
"Even if she was laying O it's not our business to interfere in her heart's affairs, like you said we can only be there for her, love and support her. Sooner or later she'll have to move on,"  
  
"Rays, it's been almost a year, you saw how she's deteriorated rapidly. Clarke is not coping with this at all Raven and I'm very worried about her,"  
  
"Yes I know baby dimples I know,"  
  
"I miss her Rays, I miss my best friend,"  
  
"I know you do, we all do, and we miss Lexa too,"  
  
"Yes, I miss Lexa a lot," Octavia and Raven breathed a deep sigh and looked at each others tears glazing eyes, feeling hopeless and sad for the state of their once happy go lucky dorky, goofy, kind and loving friend. They missed her so gawwd damn much and missed all the happy crazy things they used to do together with her and Lexa.  Lexa has left a big void in all of their lives not just Clarke's.  
  
Clarke looked at the mirror through her blue tearful fuzzy eyes.  
_You're in love with Lexa Clarke, are you denying it?,_ she can still hear Octavia’s voice ringing in her ears.  _Am I... am I in love with Lexa? am I in denial? Is that why... is this why... I can’t breathe... oh gawwd... I can’t breathe._ Clarke's breathing is erratic.  
  
And it hit like a ton of bricks, right into her squirming gut. Her heart started to hammer between her ribs and skipping beats. Her breathing is shallow.  She can't oh gawwd she's can't breathe. She felt her throat restricting and chocking the very air inside her lungs. She was having a full on panic attack. She's been having them more often now. She dropped to her knees with a thud holding her head in her arms. She was doubled over.  Clarke is in pain.  It's not just the hangover.  Clarke can't do this any more.  She wants to end it.  
  
Octavia and Raven heard the noise. They jumped to their feet and in few seconds they were hammering at the door down.  
  
"Open the door Clarke," Shouted Raven her whole body shaking.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Clarke open the fucking door before I smash it up,"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh my gawwwd... oh my gawwd what if she hit her head.. what if she cut her wrists... oh my gawwwd Rays" Octavia was terrified.

"Octavia Blake, please don't say that... please shut upppp, let me think,"  
  
"Okkk okkkk, yaa think but quickly... fuckkkkk"

  
Panicking and running like headless chickens Rays and Octavia moving around the apartment searching for something, any damn thing to help them open the door.  They pumped in chairs and tables, they pumped into each others, they were frantic.

“Here, try this Rays,” Octavia handed her a sharp knife.  
  
Both women lost the colour in their faces and the blood dried in their veins, they must hurry.  
  
Raven fiddled with the knob with the sharp knife and the door flung open. Clarke was on the floor. Clarke was hardly breathing. Hunched over her head down.  
  
Raven dropped to the floor and sat behind, pulled her to her and engulfed her in her arms. She leaned her backward onto her chest and started to rock her gently back and forth.

"We've got you Clarke.  We've got princess, breathe for me please, slowly... follow me... that's it... in and out.. follow my rhythm Clarke...that's babe... that’s it darling... 1... 2... 3... count with me Clarke.” Raven soothing her with her husky voice.  Octavia leaning in ready for anything to help her best friend. 

"I can't Rav..." Clarke is chocking on her words, she can't breath let alone speak. 

"Do it for me baby, do it for it for Lexa, breathe my love," Raven softly spoken calming Clarke down and lulling her back to normal breathing.  Ocativa hovering above them she drops to her knees near them too.  Her hands on Clarke's legs rubbing up and down softly soothing her into calmness.  It took more than 10 minutes to get Clarke to follow Raven’s instruction and get her breathing back on tracks.  Clarke is calmer held still by Raven's strong loving arms.  Her face awash with tears.  She doesn't know why she's alive still but she's very thankful for the love, care and support of her best friends.  
  
Octavia was kneeling beside the girls now, chastising herself for rocking the boat and getting Clarke in this state.  
  
"I'm sorry Clarke, I'm sorry hunny, I didn't mean it, I swear," Octavia almost crying.  
  
"Not now dimple face," Raven gasped still holding Clarke's shivering body.  
  
"I've fucked up Rays," Whimpered Octavia.  Raven screwed her eyes and held Clarke tighter. She was breathing slowly but constantly and back in rhythm with Raven’s normal breathing.  
  
"O..." Clarke whispered through her quite sobs.  
  
"You've not fucked up, umm, I have, you are right..."  
  
"Shushhhh... Clarke you don't have to say anything," Raven said and kissed the top of her head. Clarke moved her hand and took Octavia's hand in hers.  
  
"You are right O... I was.. I was in denial.. I lied...I..," Clarke's lips trembling.  She needs to confront this, she needs to be true to her feelings.  Clarke was trying to say it but the fucking lump in her throat was chocking her. She forced it down.  
  
_"You are_ right O, I am, I'm really and truly fucked, _I am in love_ with Lexa... I can’t deny it any more... I’ve behaved like an idiot... am sorry," Clarke said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Well halleFuckinglujah someone has seen the light, at last, thank you Lawwwd," Octavia almost shouted giggling.  
  
"Shut up idiot," Raven rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"Way to go dork, that's it, get it all out of your system," Octavia encouraged Clarke to keep going. Clarke has nothing else to say. The cat was out of the bag and she was damned if she was not gonna try and deny it any more.

"I just confessed O, I am in love with Lexa and I want her back, I miss her so fucking much,"

Raven smirked at Octavia and Octavia chuckled.  
  
"Pipe down moron," Raven chastised O gently.  She knows how passionate her friend could get.  All three girls giggled, Clarke sniffling and wiping her nose on her soaked sleeve still sitting on the floor between Ravens arms and Octavia’s grip on her hand.  They move toward each others and hold each others tight. Octavia helped wipe some of Clarke's tears away.  
  
"About fucking time, group hugggg," Octavia bellowed and engulfed Clarke and Raven in her arms too.  
  
"I love you dimple face," Clarke murmured under Octavia's chin.  
  
"I love you too goofball, and you too dipstick,"  
  
"And you, and you and you,"  
  
All three girls laughed together chocking the life out of each others neck. After few minutes in the hug Octavia got up and stretched her arm with open hand to help Clarke up.  
  
"Come on Clarke, get up babe, and, umm, did you know that you stink...take a shower moron you look like shit,"

"O, your mouth needs a wash too," Raven smacked her on her arm.

"What? She's not had a shower in days, she does stink," Octaiva rolled her eyes at her friends.

"I do not." Protested Clarke.  
  
"Well, you still need a wash, so get on with it silly,"  
  
"Yes Sargent O," Clarke said through her red puffy eyes.  
  
All three of them cackled and laughed again helping Clarke up on her feet. Raven turned the water on and filled the tub for Clarke to have a soak.  
  
"Well... get out idiots, I'm not stripping in front of yous,"  
  
"Oh, why not? There noting we haven't seen before, besides we are all the same," Said Octavia chocking on her laughs.  
  
"Screw you dimples.. am not getting naked in front of you two, no way... so get out," Clarke barked at Octavia and threw her top at her.  
  
"Ok ok, I guess it's all reserved for Lexxaaa now right?" Snorted Octavia.  
  
"Shut upppp O. Lexa and I NEVER... we never...get out of here dumb ass,!" Roared Clarke and pushed Octavia out of the door followed by Raven then shut the door behind them. She removed her clothes and sank in the hot water, soaking her aching body away. She slipped under the water to feel the heat wrapped around her body seeking comfort and solace.  
  
"We'll be outside the door princess, if you need anything holler," Raven said through the door and covered her mouth chocking a giggle.  
  
"See... see, what did I tell you, ha? Gawwd I'm brilliant," Whispered Octavia to Raven.  
  
"Alright alright idiot... I've got to hand it to you though O. If you didn't rock her boat she'd still be drowning in her denial. At least we know now why she was killing herself and living like a zombie.. but the question now is, where do we go from here? What can we do to help Clarke get back to what she used to be... I mean we don't know anything about Lexa, what do we we do O,"  
  
"We just have to do it slowly Rays. You saw how she reacted... Clarke is fragile and she can't deal with much without Lexa, I don’t know what we can do... as for Lexa only god knows what she’s going throuh.. I have no idea... I could speak to her brother Lincoln..."  
  
"I don't know O. Clarke might not appreciate our interfering... and like you said who knows what's Lexa going through, and she doesn’t have anyone, all her friends are here and Clarke too,"  
  
"Ya that's true... but there must be something we can do or find out,"  
  
"Lexa stopped texting and calling Clarke yaa know, that's probably one of the reasons why Clarke is sulking and that could as well indicate that Lexa is not having a good time at all,"  
  
"What you two are chattering about?" Clarke was standing behind them, towel wrapped around her body, her hair wet and dripping.  
  
Raven and Octavia jumped to their feet when they heard Clarke.  
  
"Clarke you're done, that was quick,?" Octavia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yea well I was not stinky and so I had a quick one,".  Raven and Octavia winked at each others and high fived.  
  
"Any plans for the rest of the weekend Princess?" Octavia questioned.  
  
"No, not really... I must get home and stick my face down my books, and study... we're graduating in less than two months, remember dimple face?" Clarke rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yea yea nerd, that is right... but I'm in no mood to study, I still want to party, what say you dipstick, you up to partying more?"  
  
"Well count me out O, I really must get going.. Rays... could you drive me home babe?"  
  
"Yea yea sure thing Clarke." Raven smiled at Clarke.  
  
"Oh party popper, fuck this shit," Snorted Octavia.  
  
"I'll drive Clarke first and then meet you at yours O. is that ok,?”  
  
“Yaa yaaa whatever Rays,”  
  
“See you later Clarke, remember to breathe, you hear me, ok?”  
  
“Yaa I hear you dimples... thanks you guys, you are the fucking best... I love yous, I'll get ready then,” Clarke blew kisses to the girls and went back to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
The days after turned to weeks, the weeks gave way to months, still not a word from Lexa. Clarke, Octavia, Raven, and Jasper graduated together.  Lexa did not come to the graduation. Lexa did not come, she was gone still.  Clarke was alone.  Clarke was yearning and pinning for Lexa.  Clarke was not ready to move on.  Clarke still held a torch for Lexa.  Her heart was beating only for Lexa.  Clarke was and still in love with Lexa and was not ready to let her go yet.  Clarke’s soul mate was out there urging her to wait and keep the faith. Clarke was not ready to give up on Lexa. No way. NEVER.  
  
Weeks passed after graduation. Clarke was volunteering at her mother’s hospital. She was preparing for her residency. She was keeping herself as busy as she can. She did not want to have much time to sulk and skulk around the house waiting and waiting.  She went out with the gang few times here and there.  Her spirits were on the up slowly but she still had her dark moments.  She still soaked her liver in alcohol whenever she had a chance. She has her panic attack too but not as sever as she used to have them.  
  
“Clarke eat hunny, don’t just fiddle with your food, please baby,” Abby said gently to her daughter trying her damnedest to encourage her to eat a least one square meal a week. But Clarke’s appetite was well and truly gone. Clarke was still withering away in front of her eyes and she has exhausted all her ideas to try and get her to consume more food. Abby’s heart was breaking for her daughter.  
  
“Mom, I’ve had enough.” Clarke said softly.  
  
Abby looked at Jake almost begging him to help.  
  
“baby, take few more bites... just few more bites for daddy sake,” Jake softly spoke with a bit of hope in his voice.  
  
Clarke looked at her father’s sad eyes, she looked at her mom and saw the same things. Her heart sank. She can see how much they love and care for her, but she was trying, she was trying and that is all she can do for now, but she decided few more bites won’t kill her.  
  
“Ok dad, ok mom... am sorry... I’ll eat a little more,” Clarke dug her fork in her spaghetti and had few more mouthfuls.  
  
She felt awfully full, she was gonna be sick, but she pushed it down and swallowed. She looked at her parents, they had a smile on there faces.  There was a knock on the door. Jake looked at Abby and Clarke  
  
“Are we expecting anyone girls?” Asked Jake.  
  
Abby looked at him and shook her head, so did Clarke.  
  
“Okie dokey then... I’ll go see who’s our afternoon angel.” Jake smiled and pushed his chair away from the table and walked towards the kitchen to open the door.  
  
Jake looked through the peep hole. His face beamed with the biggest dorky smile ever, and his jaws dropped. He looked like an idiot, he always look like an idiot when he sees her. He quickly opened the door and stepped out.  
  
“Hello kiddo, so nice to see you again, and who’s this beautiful young lady?” Jake asked.


	4. Introducing Jasmine Alexandria Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jasmine Alexandria Wood

“Hello kiddo, so nice to see you again, and who’s this beautiful young lady?” Jake asked.

Clarke was still sitting fiddling with the food on her plate, she's already felt bored with it and wanted to leave the table but it was bad manners, she had to wait for everyone to finish before she can be dismissed.

Abby was sitting too and eating slowly watching her daughter struggling with the little food she had on her plate.  Abby has reached her wits end with Clarke.  She ran out of ideas to motivate her daughter and increase her appetite to consume more than just a bird size portion, but she failed.  She was thinking of involving a medical intervention.  But then Clarke will hate her forever, she knew how stubborn Clarke is.  Both girls were drowning in their own thoughts while Jake went to see who was at the door.

Clarke darting her eyes around the dining room looking at nothing in particular and Abby was looking at Clarke's body language. _Where has my funny, happy go lucky, , jolly daughter gone? I miss her smile, I miss her humour, I miss her mischief._ Abby thought to her self and released a painful sigh.

_Dad is still at the door what's keeping him?_ Clarke thought her eyes down on her plate still contemplating the next bite.  She looked up and saw him coming back.  Jake walked back slowly hiding behind his full, tall stature Lexa tiny body.  Lexa lost a lot of weight, she was too thin and can easily hide behind Jake's body.  He looked at his girls with same silly grin still on his face. 

"Dad, who's at the door?" Clarke asked uninterested much.  Jake looked at her and winked.

"Ladies, I have someone here that you might want to say hi to, or hug and kiss too." Jake's face was beaming.  Clarke peeked her head up to have a look so did Abby.  Clarke and Abby could hear noises but couldn't make out who it was. Then Jake stepped aside and revealed the mystery visitors.

Clarke choked on her breaths as her heart plummeted to her feet.  Her eyes fell on a two pairs of green eyes and locked her gaze on the green green eyes she's loved, adored and missed so damn much.

**Lexa is back, her heart hammered inside her chest.  Lexa is back her heart sang.  Lexa is back her stomach danced**.  But her legs were trembling like mother fucking earth quake and her hands felt wet and clammy and for a moment she was happy she was sitting as her god damn legs won't hold her up, as she felt she was crippled, can't walk.

Lexa's eyes moved away from Clarke and looked at Abby.  Holding tightly onto her sister between her arms she stepped closer to Abby who was standing now, extended her hand to her and shook it firmly.

"Hello doctor Griffin, let me introduce you to my little sister Jasmine Alexandria Woods. Jasmine this doctor Abby Griffin, the doctor I told you about,"  Abby extended her hand then to the toddler's hand and shook it gently.

"Very nice to meet you Jasmine Alexandria Woods and welcome to the Griffin's house. How very nice to see you again Lexa, we've missed you," Abby's arms extended to hold the little tot.  Jasmine flew at her with a nod from her sister.  Abby held the Wood's girls into her arms and gave both of the girls a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you doctor Griffin, it's very nice to see you again too, Abby, I missed all of you and this place so much," Lexa's spoke softly, her heart pounding between her ribs, she can't wait to have Clarke back in her arms.

Lexa reached back for her sister from Abby's arms.  Jasmine wrapped her tiny arms around her big sister's neck.  Lexa whispered something in her baby sister's ear and moved passed Abby and was now facing the girl she's missed the most.  _Oh gawwd how she missed those beautiful blue eyes_. She was nervous somewhat, her heart beating fast and her tummy's butterflies were fluttering like crazy.  Clarke's arm were open for the tot.  Jasmine flew into Clarke's open arms and wrapped her little arms around her neck.  Clarke's heart fluttered so fast and her face beaming.

"I'm Jasmine Alexandria Woods but you can call me Jaz."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat when Jasmine's little body was in her arms wrapped around her neck. In seconds she fell in love with another of the Woods clan. A mini Lexa has captured her completely.  Clarke was under the spill of the Woods and she was the happiest woman on earth.

"Ok then, nice to meet you Jaz. My name is Clar..."

"Larke Riffin... I know," Jaz cooed mischievously.

Everybody laughed at Jaz's attempt to say Clarke's full name.

"It's Clarke Griffin Jaz, not Larke Riffin huny," Lexa gently instructed her sister.

"It's adorable Lexa, I don't mind," Clarke gasped giggling with the tiny girl.   She turned her gaze to Jaz.

"So smart little angle, tell me please how do you know my name?" She asked Jaz holding her little hand.

"My sister talk about you." Jaz said and planted a slobbery kiss on Clarke's cheek. Clarke's puppy eyes looked at Jaz and then at Lexa.

"Has she now, ha?" Clarke looked at Lexa and held her gaze her legs feeling weak still.   _Those fucking legs, please steady on. Don't crumble now, I need you to stay strong._ Clarke thought.

Clarke gave Jaz a kiss back and held her tighter as if to gain strength.  Abby saw the way Clarke was looking from Jaz to Lexa and felt the turmoil in her daughter eyes. She knew that the two girls need a private moment. She opened her arms for Jaz again. Jaz looked at Lexa and saw the smile and nod.  Jaz flew back into Abby's arms and Lexa flew into Clarke's.

"I missed you so much Clarke...so much, so much," She gasped and wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck.  Clarke's heart melted in Lexa's arms.  She held her tighter and then gave her a chaste kiss on the cheeks.

"I know Lexa... I know, coz I missed you even more, more than you could ever imagine," Clarke's voice breaking, her eyes welling with tears.  She was a shaking mess in the arms of the girl she missed so much, but she was already on the mend.  The splinters of her heart started to piece together, _Lexa is the glue_ that will put her broken heart back together.  The girls were wrapped around each others arms, around each others bodies, around each others hearts and soon again around each others world.  Lexa felt Clarke's body has more bones than flesh.  Clarke has lost her voluptuous sexy curves.  The curves Lexa loved and adored.  The curves Lexa swooned over and desired.  Lexa missed all of Clarke's beautiful sexy body, she missed all of her, mind, body and soul.

"Clarke what happened?" Lexa asked as she pushed Clarke away from her gently.

"What do you mean Lexa?"

"Clarke, you've lost a lot of weight, a lot,"

Clarke's face went from white pale to flaming red, she tried to hide it in Lexa's embrace but Lexa kept her at arm length. 

"I missed you Lexa, I missed you a lot," Clarke mumbled and hugged Lexa again.  Abby watched the awkwardness in her daughter's body language and the pain that was visible on her face.  She gave the baby a tiny kiss on her cheek and moved back to sit at the table.

"Come on girls let's sit down and have something to eat," Abby said looking at her daughter.  Clarke and Lexa broke their embrace and stepped away from each others reluctantly.

"Please sit down Lexa," Jake kindly ushered her and moved the chair next to Clarke out for her so that she could sit.  Abby handed Jaz back to Lexa and she sat on her lap.

"Jaz, would you like some spaghetti?" Abby asked the little girl.  Jaz looked at her sister. Lexa nodded.  The bond between them was obvious and heart warming.

"Yes I like pagetti thank you" lisped Jasmine.

Everybody laughed.

"Ok, we'll go and heat it up a little and you are welcome Jaz and Lexa," Abby swooned over the tot.  Jake took the spaghetti bowel and Abby carried to sauce pot to the kitchen leaving the girls sat at the table.

Clarke was visibly shaking still.  Lexa took her hand and squeezed. Blue water swam in green and green water sank in blue.

"You're back Lexa, I'm so happy you are back... what happened?"

"I'll tell you everything Clarke, I have so much to tell you," Lexa said with tears visibly glazing her eyes. She moved her eyes from Clarke to her little sister. Clarke understood that Lexa is considering the little girl's feelings.  They will have time, they will have all the time in the world.  Lexa was back and she was staying.  Jasmine was a smart little girl.  She understands what's going on around her. She picked up on the vibes. When Lexa didn't say much she was eager to talk though as most kids would.

Jaz holding her sister's neck she kissed her cheeks. She looked at Clarke and shuffled her body sitting nearer to Clarke too but still on Lexa's lap.  She ushered to Clarke with open arms. Clarke lowered her head down and Jasmine wrapped her tiny arms around her neck again.  Clarke placed her hand gently on Jasmine's back.

"Larke.. mommy is in haven, she is.. Lexa said," The tot almost whispered at Clarke.  Lexa's let out a strangled breath.

Clarke chocked on the air she was breathing.  This was the second shock of the day. Her mouth dropped open as she bore her sad misty eyes into Lexa's sad glazing green eyes.  She nodded saying nothing.

"How long ago?" She whispered a question at Lexa.

"Two months ago," Mouthed Lexa back.

Clarke pulled back from Jasmine's embrace and covered her face in her hands hiding her sadness the stream of tears washing her face.  Her heart was breaking for the little tot and suddenly she felt a gut wrenching sadness that threatened to make her feel sick. Clarke was visibly upset. She couldn't hide her sobs and heaving chest.

**She thought she was having it bad.  She thought she was lonely and alone, she thought that she was abandoned.  She thought that she had nobody. Look at this brave little soul, and Lexa, her Lexa, OMG her Lexa and the pain she suffered.  What of Lexa and what she went through the past 17 months? What she must have endured? my poor poor Lexa.  How selfish was she? How fucking childish and selfish was she?**. Her heart was breaking and bleeding for the little girl, Lexa double, and for Lexa too.

Clarke felt a hand on her tears soaked hand.  Soft and gentle, warm and sympathetic. It was Lexa's. It's always been Lexa.  Lexa comforted her. Lexa wiped her tears.  Lexa calmed her fears.  Lexa laughed and cried with her. Lexa loved her, Lexa loves her still, she knows that deep down in her heart.  Lexa was everything. _Lexa was her everything_.  Lexa pulled Clarke's hands down gently off of her face.  She wiped her tears with one of the table hankies that was placed next to her plate and looked at her red sad eyes. She gave her hand a kiss.

"Clarke, she's ok, we are ok, Jaz is fine," Lexa whispered.

Clarke still crying holding Lexa's hand in hers.  Jasmine circled her neck again and gave her a chocking hug.

"Lex said haven is nice and my mommy is happy," Jaz looked from her sister to weeping Clark. Lexa nodded reassuring and affirming.

"Yes she is Jaz, I know baby,"  Clarke endeared through her slowly streaming tears and gave Jaz a kiss and squeezed her tighter.

Jake and Abby walked back with the food pots in their hands. Abby clocked the red eyes and nose of her daughter. Her heart sank and she gulped a rising lump in her throat.  She felt so bad for her daughter.  She assumed it must have been bad news about Lexa's step mom, Jaz's mom.  Jake looked at her and squeezed her hand for comfort.

Clarke dried her face when she saw her parents approach and pulled her self together.  She searched for Lexa's hand.  Lexa stretched her hands and touched Clarke's and held it. Clarke felt reassured and comforted by the gentle touch of Lexa's warm hand.  Jaz kneeled on her sister's lap and looked at Abby.

"Please mommy Abby may I have some pagetti!?" Jaz cooed with a baby grin on her face.

Abby felt a knife stab her heart. Sadness rose in her gut hearing the little girl calling her mommy. The last time she heard a little voice calling her mommy it was when Clarke was a toddler. Oh how she missed those precious times. Abby pulled herself together and smiled.

"Of course you may Jaz,"

Abby spooned some spaghetti onto the plate that Jake placed in front of Jaz.

"I like it with no motato!"  Everybody laughed at the way Jaz said tomato.

"How about you Lexa, would you like motato sauce too or not?" Abby asked.  The whole room erupted in heart felt roaring laugh again.

"May I have just a little helping please doctor Griffin, thank you?!" Lexa answered looking at Abby.

"Lexa, call me Abby please,"  Lexa's face flushed red and nodded approval.

Abby and Jake sat down at the table again watching the little girl's happily eating her food, trying not to make a mess, but Abby was beyond caring for mess now, she was grinning like a fool too at the little girl that graced their lunch table.

"Mom, may I have a little more spaghetti and with motato too please.?" Clarke snorting a laugh and held her plate up for her mother.  Abby's eyes widened.  She couldn't believe what's Clarke was asking of her.  Few minutes ago she was begging her to take another mouth full and now she asking for some more.  Full improvement in Clarke's mood earned a huge smile from Abby and more love for Lexa was due for lifting the mood and lightning the burden of her daughter, and to Jaz too.  Abby served a good size helping and Clarke didn't protest.  Every one tucked into their food slowly watching Jaz enjoying her food.  Jaz looked at her sister with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Do that thing, do that thing Lexa... Please Lexi," Jaz was begging reluctant Lexa holding a strand of spaghetti in her hand.

Clarke looked at Lexa quizzically.  Lexa rolled her eyes and said.  "Lady and the Tramp thing," 

"Oh!"  Clarke chuckled and looked at Jaz puppy eyes begging her older sister.

"Please Lexi... Please,"

Lexa looked at Abby. Abby nodded her approval.

"Well ok spoilt brat," Lexa tickled her sister's tummy and stuck her chin down.  Jaz put one side of the spaghetti strand in her mouth and the other end in Lexa's mouth.

Clarke watched amused.  All the Griffins watched amused they looked like idiots.  The Wood's clan has this effect on the Griffin's.  Where has this little angel come from?. She's already wrapped all of them around her little finger and she was wrapped around their hearts.

Jaz started to suck one end and Lexa the other. The spaghetti wiggling in the air between them threatening to split in half.  Lexa sucked quickly and soon her nose bumped into Jaz tiny bump and let Jaz take the last bite.

"I win I winnnnn." Screamed Jaz excitedly.

Everybody laughed and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Again again, please again Lexi,"

"Oh my god you're not going to stop are you Jasmine Alexandria Woods?"

"One more time.. one.. pleeeease Lexi," Jaz begged Lexa.

"One more time and that's it," Lexa was firm with her little sister.  Jaz nodded.

"Yes, mamma," Jaz called Lexa mamma when she wanted to look sweeter.  Lexa knows she can't resist or refuse anything her baby sister asks for within reason.  Again Jaz places the spaghetti strand in her mouth and Lexa's and the sucking match started with everyone encouraging Jaz and urging her to go faster. Lexa let Jaz win again.

"That's enough now Jaz," Lexa's puppy eyes begging her sister.  Jaz was on a roll, she was having too much fun.

"You and Lark Lexi, you and Lark,"  Jaz was determined it should happen again.

"Jaz I told you it's Clarke,"

Clarke's face flushed red and her hands felt shaky and sweaty. Lexa's face turned red too.  Senior Griffins laughed out loud and Abby urged Clarke to do it.

Jaz holding the spaghetti strand in her hand and looking at the girls with puppy eyes.

How could they refuse this adorable tot's request?

"Ok then, one last time though Jaz, ok? You promise,?"

"I pomise Lexi" Jaz cooed at her sister.  Clarke and Lexa looked at each others eyes, hearts beating fast.  They took the strand's each ends between their lips handed to them by Jaz and waited for her.

"Okk, ready Lexi, ready Clake?" Jaz missed the r in her name.  The girls rolled their eyes and nodded. She nodded too "Go".   Lexa and Clarke started to suck on the spaghetti, the closer they come to the end the faster their hearts thumped.  Seconds later Lexa's nose bumped into Clarke's and their lips lightly brushed.  Lexa bit the strand and bellowed.  "I win I win."

"You cheated Lexa," Laughed Clarke little annoyed.

"How did I cheat?"

"You had more practice with mini here, umm, it's my first time, it's not fair," Clarke pouty lips were so adorable.

Everyone erupted in a fitful, happy laugh and roared at the obviously annoyed Clarke.

"We can practice later Clarke and then have rematch, deal?,"

"Deal?,"

Clarke and Lexa high fived with Jaz then each others.  Abby's heart was happy to see how her daughter has come alive.  How Clarke was looking happy and herself again.  She stood up and excused herself as she had work to go to.

"I'm sorry to break this beautiful gathering girls, but I must get back to the hospital," Abby announced.

"Thank you for the food doctor Griffin... Abby, it was very kind of you,"

"Anytime Lexa and Jaz. Please stay if you can, It's ok," Abby said and gave Jaz a cheek kiss.  Jake got up too.

"I'm off too, I need to get some stuff for the house," Jake explained.

"Thank you dad," Lexa said looking at him then at Clarke.

"You're very welcome kiddo, you too little princess, do stay," Jake and Abby waved at the girls and walked out of the dining room.  They know that Clarke and Lexa need their private time, they need to be together to catch up.  Clarke wanted so badly to be alone with Lexa.  Lexa wanted so badly to be alone with Clarke.

"I'll clear the table, load the dishwasher and then we can go to my room, ok?" Clarke said to Lexa when her parents left the room.

"I can help Clarke,"

"It's ok Lex, your hands are full with lill miss smart ass," She snorted.

"Ok, thank you, I'll change her and prepare a bottle for her. She likes that when she takes a nap," Lexa sighed.  She so wants to be with Clarke alone but her sister needed her too.

"You make a great mommy Lexa" Clarke swooned.

"Thank you Clarke. You'll be too,"

"You think?"

"I know it," The girls giggled and looked at Jaz.  She was happy sitting on Lexa's lap after she finished eating.  Lexa wiped her face for her and grabbed her bag to get her bottle ready for a feed.  Jaz was still drinking her formula as a top up for her vital vitamins.  Clarke finished tiding up in the kitchen as quickly as she could.  Her heart was racing and her lips twitching. She wanted so badly to take Lexa in her arms again and hug her forever.

She walked back to the living room.  Lexa was sitting on the sofa with Jaz in her lap.  Jaz was holding the milk bottle suckling on it contently with her eyes closed.  Lexa was helping her to hold it too. Clarke's heart fluttered and gushed with so much love for both girls, it was flooding and spelling over.  She sat next to Lexa and planted a kiss on Jaz's head and then on Lexa's cheek.

"Come on Lex, let's go to our bedroom."  Lexa couldn't believe that Clarke still thought of her bed room as their bedroom.  She leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They got up and went upstairs. Lexa entered the room behind Clarke. She looked around the room, everything was still in it's place the way she left it.  Nothing much has changed.  Her flip flops were under the bed.  Her puzzle books were still sitting on the desk.  Her clothes in a neat pile sitting on the shelf.  Everything was there, as if she's never left.  She looked up at Clarke's smiley face and her heart felt full of love, so much love for this beautiful blonde girl with the most mesmerising blur eyes.  Clarke kept everything the same for Lexa.

She sat on the bed and lowered her now sleeping sister on the bed between her and Clarke.  She pulled the empty milk bottle slowly from Jaz's hands and passed it on to Clarke to put it on the bedside table nearer to her.  They both sank into bed on each sides of Jaz. They were close but not too close.

"Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't text or phone you often... I wanted so badly to hear you voice. But I was so tired by time I finished for the day, that all I could do was to curl in bed with Jaz and go to sleep thinking of you. Thinking of you sleeping next to me holding me, rocking me to sleep as you sing me a sweet lullaby." Lexa sighed her heart eyes misty.  Clarke was listening holding Lexa's hand in hers and giving her her full attention only interrupting to endear kind and sweet words of love and support.

"My step mom, Janet, went from bad to worse. I had to feed her and wash her and give her medicine plus her injections to help her stay free of pain. It got so bad Clarke, I had to do all the house chores, laundry, ironing, cleaning, and cooking etc. etc. and I had Jaz full time and my studies too. I had to stay on top of my school course aided by a state teacher.  The teacher used to help me with studying the material and gave me a hand with my home work too. Her name was Costia. She was terribly kind and good to me. She even volunteered to help my younger brother Maxwell with his home work. He was struggling and couldn't cope with all the stress at home. His school grades suffered and Costia was happy to help. We became very good friends. She used to take Jaz to the park to give me the chance to study or set some of my finals. I owe her so much," Lexa breathed hard remembering as she told Clarke about the past months she was away.  Clarke held her hand tighter and kissed it lightly. 

"My dad worked all day and half the night to keep up with hospital bills, house bills and the boys constant demands for school's sport gear and books and all that. At one point we thought we were going to lose the house as the bills got on top of my dad's head and we were drowning in debt.  Dad thought that we all might have to move to Polis to live at my mom's house. But out of the blue dad received some good news. He got a sizeable anonymous donation.  All the hospital bills were paid and some money was left to take care of the funeral expenses and house hold bills. There was even some money left to set up a trust fund for all my step brothers and little Jaz," Lexa looked at Clarke with furrowed glint. 

"Do you know who it was that helped your dad," She asked Lexa.

"No, umm, do you,?" Lexa looked at Clarke with a grin, she has a hunch.  Clarke looked at Lexa with a huge smile on her face. _She thinks she knows who was the generous anonymous donor._ A note to myself _, remember to thank mom and dad for being kind and helping with Lexa's situation._

"After the funeral things started to go back to normal slowly but surely. Dad was coping better and my brothers started to help a little at home. Dad then decided that it was time for me to go back home, to come back here. He didn't want me to stay away from my mom, Anya and Lincoln. He didn't want me to be left behind and not graduate my year.  But I refused to leave without Jaz. It was very very difficult. She has become my world. You heard how she calls me mommy, not all the times but she does. So he decided that Jaz was better off with me and my mom and family. Jaz needed stability and consistency and a loving family to give her all she wanted and more. Dad could do all that but not without my help. So it was a tricky situation. Costia was still helping me after Janet passed away. She took a lot of the burden off of my shoulder and offered to help me even with no charge. But my dad told her it was not necessary as he was sending me back home.  Costia might request a transfer to Polis school.  She wanted to carry on her support for both of us me and Jaz."

Clarke arched her brows.

"Hummm, is she pretty?" Clarke's jealousy rearing it's head.

"Yea she was, is, why?"

"Umm, no.. nothing just asking,?"

"Clarke Griffin you're not jealous, are you,?"

Clarke giggled.  "should I be?"

"No Clarke, you shouldn't, you do know that I have eyes only for one girl,"

"Oh? And who is this lucky girl? Is she pretty,"

"No Clarke she's not pretty, she's fucking gorgeous. She's drop dead sexy, curvy, funny, nerdy, kind and sweet, she's such a dork too and so so sweet, stubborn too, and I am the lucky one to be honest,"

"She sounds like a good catch, you sap," Clarke snorted a laugh muffling her mouth as to not wake Jaz up.

"Oh she is, she's my sun and my moon, she's the very air I breathe and the very breath I take, she's the stars in my sky and light in my darkest nights. She's my heart and my soul"

"Wow Lexa it seems like you've got it bad,"

"Ya you have no idea, umm,  I'm head over heals for her. She's my world and my very reason to exist,"

"And when can I meet this world of yours?" Clarke smirked arching her brows as if puzzled.

"Well, if you close your eyes I'll let you meet her,"

"Ok then," Clarke smiled and closed her eyes.

She felt Lexa leaning over the tot and drawing her face very close to hers. Clarke flinched nervously, her face was crimson red and her heart was beating fast in her throat. She felt Lexa's lips brushing over hers. She took her breath away. Clarke moved her lips and took Lexa's in hers. She kissed her back and swiped her tongue over Lexa's lips.

"Clarke, It's you, it's always been you, you are the one I love and in love with,"

"Lexa you said I was your world, right?"

"Yea!" Lexa was puzzled, that's not the reaction she expected from Clarke after confessing her heart to her.

"If so, what about this mini you sleeping between us?" Clarke laughed.

"Oh I see.. Yea Jaz is my world but you Clarke, you are my whole damn world,"

Clarke and Lexa roared in laughter hands on their mouths to muffle the noises.

" Lexa, I'm in love with you too. You are my whole damn world. You are my sun and my moon..." Clarke endearing back at Lexa.  Lexa listening to Clarke talking was music to her ears. Oh how much she was missing her husky sexy voice.  With each word Clarke utters Lexa was falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

"You are the air to my lungs and the blood that runs through my veins. You are the butterflies fluttering in my tummy and the very beat of my heart. I'm so in love with you Lexa I thought my whole world ended when you left. I didn't realise how much I love you until you were gone. I dreamt of you sleeping in my arms, in my bed every night. I thought about you day and night. I cried my self to sleep each night I looked at your empty pillows next to mine. I was nothing without you Lexa, I turned into to an empty shell. Body without a soul," Clarke's voice break and her tears wash her face again.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I'm very sorry my love," Lexa gasped though her tears too.

"It was a very difficult time for the both of us but mostly for you Lexa, I shouldn't complain or blame you or anyone for what happened, it's life,"

"But I should have made more effo..." Clarke swooped on Lexa's mouth to kiss her and stop her talking. Lexa kissed her back smearing her tears on Clarke's face.

"You are here now Lexa, you are here my darling, you're back with me, back in my life, and I'm not gonna let you go, ever. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything separate us ever again."

"I'll not let anything or anyone separate us either Mrs Clarke Wood!" Lexa wiped her tears.

"Wait wait wait, hold on there tiger.. what did you just say?"

"Clarke, I'm gonna merry you know that right? one day I'm gonna make an honest woman out of you, and you'll be part of the Woods clan and join the madness of our household. You'll be Anya's and Lincoln sister in law and you have to have at least half a dozen kids. We'll grow old together and have our grand kids pushing us on wheel chairs and call us senile,"

Clarke was holding her stomach roaring in a fit of laughter imaging the picture that Lexa just drew in her head.

"Lexa, not if I marry you first and you'll have to be a Griffin.  You'll have to meet my crazy extended family specially my not so senile granny Griffin,"

Lexa laughed with Clarke and leaned over to kiss her again.

"It's a Deal,"

"Alright Mrs Griffin, deal it is then,"

Lexa cupped Clarke face in her hand and kissed her passionately deepening the kiss. Clarke pulled back gently and winked at Lexa looking at the snoring kid.

"Not here," She got up and pulled Lexa over Jaz and out of bed.  She tugged her behind her and marched her to the bathroom after her.  She closed the door and pinned Lexa on it. She closed the inches between them and kissed Lexa passionately, devouring her lips and moving her tongue all over Lexa's face, jaws, chin and back to her mouth sucking her lips and sinking them in a frenzied heat and desire. "I missed you so fucking much Lexa. I dreamt of this moment with you so many times," Clarke gasped between kisses.

"I did too Clarke, the first few weeks without you were utter torture for me, I was so lonely and alone without you my love, I had no friends and I felt completely out of place, desolate and isolated, then I became numb. I put my feelings aside and got on with what I had to do. The separation made me see how much I missed you, how damn much I love you, it made me love you even more, desire you more and want to be with you more.  My love for you grew stronger and it kept me sane.  My love for you kept me going and the thought of coming back to you kept me alive. I knew deep down in my very heart that you felt the same for me Clarke and I was not wrong,"

"Lexa... I... I love you so much I can't describe,"

They locked lips again and kissed until their lips ached and they were fighting for breaths.  They felt their legs give away, their bodies mellowed into each others and moulded into each others curves.  They missed the feelings of each others so so much. They heard Jaz calling for Lexa. They broke their kissing and embrace reluctantly.   Lexa opened the door and jumped back into bed where Jaz was now sitting rubbing her eyes.  Both girls cuddled and kissed Jaz and laid back on the bed next to each others Jaz in Lexa's lap.  They were happy to be bck together, being home has never felt better for both of them.  Clarke was Lexa's home and Lexa was Clarke's home.

 

**_Current days_ **

Lexa's 25 birthday is soon. Clarke wants to give her a day that they will never forget for the rest of their days together. She wants to make all the arrangements and finalize all the details with minimum help from her friends. She doesn't want anyone or anything to jinx it, she wants a perfect day. Lexa has a hunch but she has no idea what Clarke has in mind for her. She likes low key affairs, nothing overboard. Well Clarke pull it off and make Lexa's day as memorable as she wishes it to be?


	5. Have your cake and eat it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke buys the whole flower shop content. Lexa can't get enough roses to cure her weakness. Clarke eats cake.

Clarke was busy at the hospital and very very busy arranging and finalising the perfect details for Lexa's birthday.  Two days to go and so far Lexa was just too engrossed with her own things oblivious to any plans.  She didn't ask Clarke again about her birthday plans.  She just believed it's gonna be a drink with the usual gang, quite dinner after and maybe go to the movies.  Clarke was keeping mom.  Not a hint, not a grumble, nothing out of the ordinary.  If Lexa gets a whiff of what's going on all bet are off.  Lexa was stubborn and she doesn't like to be in awkward or unfamiliar situations. Unless it's something to enhance her blissful relationship. Clarke is her life and she'd do anything that makes her happy.  Lexa is all of Clarke's life, this will surely bring them even closer to their ultimate goal and make their love unbreakable, cast in platinum. This can only get better.

"Lexa, where are you babe, dinner is getting cold?" Clarke called out for her girlfriend.

"I'll be down in a second baby,"

"Hurry I'm starving,"

"Ok ok, I'm coming down now," Lexa called back from the bathroom.   Few minutes later she was in the dining room looking at her girlfriend with a grin. She bent over Clarke's and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you all day sexy," Lexa swooned.

"Oh and I've missed you too Lexi, baby,"

"Jaz calls me that," Lexa grinned from ear to ear when she heard Clarke calling her that, she likes it a lot.

"I like it," Clarke husked and served dinner to Lexa and herself.

"Speaking of Jaz, where's she? I've not seen her in few days,"

"Jaz and Lincs went to visit my dad and the boys, I think they should be back by now!,"

"Oh that's why I've not seen her around,"

"Dad misses Jaz a lot and she misses him and her brothers.  They promised to be back for my birthday,"  _Oh they better be,_ Clarke thought to herself.

"Did you say something babe?"

"No nothing, I just miss her yaa know!" Clarke blushed trying to avoid eye contact with Lexa.

"Yea, I miss her too, she's growing too fast, can you believe she'll soon graduate and then god knows if I'll get to see her at all."  Clarke frowned.

"I know babe, kids do grow fast," Clarke's heart beating fast, she doesn't want Lexa to get a whiff of her plans.

"Clarke?"

"Yea Lexi,"

Lexa smiled hearing her name called so sweetly.  Hesitant, Lexa holds Clarke's hand and asks her. "If and when my mother gets too ill and can't cope with things, umm,  I'd like Jaz to come and live with us if you don't mind,"  Clarke kissed Lexa's hand and gave her a sweet grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby. This is OUR home together and Jaz is my family too,"

"So you'll be ok with that?"

"Lexa, you don't even have to ask, who wouldn't have her,?"

"Anya," Barked Lexa.  Clarke giggled. "Well you know Anya, she wouldn't even have herself let alone Jaz," Clarke chuckled looking at Lexa's cute full pouty lips.

"When we get married we can buy a bigger house, what with six kids and Jaz, we gonna need it?" Clarke snorted and Lexa giggled.

"You still insist on half a dozen?"

"Well of course, I love kids, you love kids too so why not, we should even have more?"

"Woo woo hold on there stud, I've agreed on six there's no changing your mind now Lexi," Clarke sniggered holding Lexa's hand.

"Ok ok, six you and six me," Lexa barked her eyes are in full puppy mood.  They laughed again and Clarke kissed Lexa's lips.

"Lexa?

"Ya?"

"You still wanna marry me,?" Clarke raised her brows looking straight into Lexa's green mystic eyes.

"Yessss" Lexa emphasised the answer.

"Are you sure?" Lexa kissed the side of Clarke's mouth. Chewing on her food Clarke leaned into the kiss.

"Always my love, I made you a promise all those years ago, I do not back on my promises. You are going to be my wife Mrs Griffin Wood,"

"And you're going to be MY wife Mrs Griffin Wood," They giggled together and carried on eating. Clarke thought she should test the water. She fidgeted in her seat and looked at Lexa again.

"Lexa, I hope you don't mind, umm, I hired a Limo for the night. We gonna need a bigger car to ride with all our friends.  Jaz can come for the ride too and then dad can drop her off at your mom's.  Dad asked to drive the Limo and I accepted, is that ok with you baby?"

Lexa looked at Clarke not saying anything for few seconds. Clarke flinched. She then felt Lexa's hand on hers calming her nerves.

"Ya that's fine babe, It's a shame Jaz is not old enough to come to the club with us,"

"Ya, that's why I bought a cake and took it to your mom's yesterday, we'll have a small pre party there, just you, me, Jaz if she's back, your mom and Anya.  Not sure if Lincs well stick around.

"You did? When is the pre party?" Lexa asked surprised.

"If you hurry we can makes it, umm, in 20 minutes" Clarke smirked.

"Clarke, I don't think I'll be ready in 20 minutes,"

"Yaa you well, go get ready, I'll finish down here, go go go," Clarke kissed Lexa and got up holding their empty plates to take them back to the kitchen.  Lexa jumped out of her chair confused and excited, planted a kiss on Clarke's face too and ran upstairs to change into something more celebratory.  Lexa drove them the few miles to her mom's house. She parked the car and let herself in with her keys followed by Clarke.  Lexa was feeling excited and giddy for the thought of having this gathering with her family.

"Mom, Jaz, where are yous?"

Lexa shouted and looked around. Clarke looked around too.

"Mommm, Anya...?" Lexa turned her back to look at Clarke quizzically.

"Surprise" bellowed Jaz and Anya behind her back and jumped at her.  Her mom come as well and followed to the kitchen too. Lexa jumped when she saw them.

"Well, it's not a surprise silly I knew about it ha?" All of them roared in fits of laughter.

"Well, it is for me Lexi because you didn't see me, I was hiding for you," Jaz said and hugged her sister very tightly and gave her a slobbery kiss. Lexa held her little sister and kissed her back surprised that she was back already from her trip to visit her father.

"When did you get back Jaz?" Lexa asked her sister gently feeling happy she's back of course.

"This morning, I made it to class too," Jaz answered her sister and burrowed deep in her embrace.

"Oh what a good girl you are my little angel!" They all hugged, kissed and wished Lexa a happy birthday while eating cake and drinking coffee.  Clarke looked at Anya and winked. Anya winked back.

"What was that about? I saw you two?"

"No, nothing, I'm not allowed to wink now?" Grunted Anya.

"Ha ha very funny," Lexa rolled her eyes.  Clarke gulped smirking.

"Where are my presents then?"

"What presents? I'm skinned you know that," Barked Anya and chuckled.

"Anya, you always bleed poverty,"

"Well yaa.... Coz I am poor, dumass,"  Everyone giggled and carried on eating.

"This is a delicious cake Clarke," Jaz swooned and licked her fork.

"Well, you know, Lexi deserves the very best," Clarke mumbled looking at Lexa with heart eyes, then licked her lips to clean the sugar frosting off of her lips.

"Ewww do your loving and puppy eyes at home please," Anya snorted and they all giggled together.  Jaz looked at her sister and smirked.

"Lexi... I have a girlfriend," Jaz spat the information out.

Everyone choked on their cake.  They looked at each others holding their breaths and laughs too. Anya rolled her eyes so did her mother.

"She takes after you dude?" Anya grunted at Lexa.

"Anya, I'm not a dude, umm, and well yea so what, I had a girl friend at her age too," Lexa bellowed back at Anya feeling so proud of her little one.

"Yea, you've always been an early bloomer," Anya grunted and rolled her eyes at Lexa.  Clarke was looking amused at the revelations unfolding in front of her eyes.

"You do know Anya, that Lexa and I have been together since we were kids too, right?" Clarke pitched in to give support for her girlfriend.

"Ughhhh grosssss, you're such a sap," Anya looked at her sisters and then at Clarke with a smirk and a rolled eyes again.  She was a grumpy old sister.

"Well, when you know you just know, you should try it too, big sis," Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Ya, too right baby, I've knew since the moment I saw you that I'm gonna love you all the days of my life," Clarke whispered looking at her love with full heart eyes then she kissed her cheeks.

"Oh my god, get a room you two, I'm gonna vom if you two don't stop eye sexing each others," Anya huffed and stuck her finger down her mouth.

"Anyaa.. watch your mouth, please!" Lexa almost shouted looking at Jaz.

"Don't worry Lexa, Jaz is a big girl now, period and boobs and kissing, so.." She giggled looking at her little sister who's face red as beat root, her blood was boiling.

"Anyaaa," Screamed Jaz embarrassed. She glared at her sister and covered her face.  Giggles erupted in the kitchen and Anya walked and gave her little sister a hug and a big kiss. She walked to Lexa too and kissed her cheeks as well as Clarke.

"I hate to break this blissful gathering dorks but I need to get back to the salon I'm expecting a delivery.  See you all later.. Clarke.. later. Happy birthday dork," Anya kissed Lexa on the head.

"Thanks An... see you later.," Lexa hugged her big sister.

"We better get going too Clarke.  Thank you Jaz, thank you mom for having us," Lexa got up, hugged and kissed Jaz and then her mom.

"See you soon Jaz, and it is nice that you are back," Clarke winked at her, kissed her too and then waved at Mrs Wood after she kissed her too.  They drove home with little conversation.

"Thank you Clarke for the cake" Lexa smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her clasped hand.

"It's not much babe,"

"I can't believe my little sister is already has a girlfriend, period and boobs too, it seems like only yesterday she was still sucking on a bottle and crawling. Where has the time gone?"

"I know babe, it makes me feel oooold," Giggled Clarke.

"Clarke, you're not old,"

"Well I'm olderrr," Clarke snorted and rolled her r.

"Just few months older then me, no biggy,".  Clarke and Lexa laughed.  They were surprise at all the new revelations about Jaz. No one knew she was into girls too.

 

 

The day has come.  Lexa was a nervous wreck, she couldn't get anything done or do anything right. _Why was she so nervous, it's not like much is gonna happen tonight!! She's going have a drink with the gang, dinner and early bed. So why was she whipped into frenzy?_ Lexa thought.

Earlier at the office, she received a box with a big bunch of red, white, pink and yellow roses. Her favourite colours.  She opened the box apprehensively.  She unwrapped it slowly.  She saw the label, Versace.  Her jaw dropped and her heart beats raced.  She removed the silk paper wrapping.  Again her favourite colour welcomed her. Blue, blue, blue.  Blue Versace dress.  _Oh my god_ , Lexa thought.  Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.  She couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a note.

  
**I hope you like the dress, colour choice and the roses. Your Limo awaits you at 8pm your highness. I love you.** Clarke x x x

_Clarke, Clarke, Clarke what are you up to_?, Lexa said to herself.

Lexa was trying to get busy doing nothing and everything all at once.  She can't concentrate.  Why did she insist on coming to work? Clarke begged her to take the day off but she was too stubborn and now it's almost 2pm and she's done fuck all.  She looked at the box again and read Clarke's note.  She smiled and tried to calm her nerves.

**Your Limo awaits at 8pm your highness. I love you**. Clarke x x x

She looked at her watch again, 3pm.  She got up, huffed and puffed her hair away from her face.  _It's no good, I'm just wasting my time, best get going_? She said to her self.  She pulled her briefcase from under the desk. She folded her laptop and tucked it inside her brief, some bits and pieces of paper work she needs to attend to soon and got her keys out of the drawers.  Heading outside her office she bellowed to her secretary Indra.  "I'm off now Indra, could you please follow me to my car with the box on my desk, I can't carry everything,?"

"Sure thing boss. Do you want the roses too?" Indra asked her boss.

"No, they can stay in the office, thank you Indra,"

"Ok, lead the way boss."

Lexa walked out of her law firm followed hot on her heels by Indra carrying the box very carefully.  Lexa unlocked the car's door and ushered Indra to place the box on the back seat. She got into her seat and waved at Indra.

"See you on Monday Indra."

"See you boss, oh and happy birthday, enjoy your night,"

"Thank you Indra, see you soon,"

"See you boss." Indra waved at Lexa displaying a big grin on her face.  Lexa drove off and Indra went back to the office to lock up.

Lexa got home a bit on the nervous side. She parked her car and walked up the few steps to her front door.  She unlocked it and went in. She dropped her briefcase and froze at the sight that welcomed her. There was flowers upon flowers upon flowers all around the kitchen and all over the dining and living room. The whole downstairs of the house was full of all colours shapes and sizes of all kinds of flowers and roses. Lexa's couldn't believe her eyes, her jaw dropped for the second time in one day.  Clarke has gone over and beyond her expectations, a little overboard Lexa thought but Lexa could never have too much flowers, Lexa is the happiest when she's surrounded by roses and flowers and Clarke knew it.  Lexa thinks that Clarke might have bought the whole flower shop. Clarke knew her weakness for the delicate petals.  Holding the box in her hand she walks around touching, inhaling and taken in the beautiful aroma that has filled the house, Lexa was euphoric.  She walked around the house looking at all the displays.  She heared footsteps on the stairs. Clarke was walking down slowly holding a cake in her hands. A single lit candle on top.

They clocked eyes and Clarke saw the immense happiness in Lexa's face.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday darling Lexaaa, happy birthday to you." Clarke sang to Lexa descending the stairs slowly and carefully. Lexa looked at her grinning from ear to ear, her eyes filling with tears.

"Clarke this is so beautiful, and oh my god, it's too much baby,"

"Lexa, nothing is too much for you my love. Now make a wish and blow the candle gorgeous,".

Lexa drew closer to Clarke, Clarke drew closer to Lexa holding the cake.  She closes her eyes for few seconds, opens them then blows the candle.

"Thank you sooo much for this Clarke, I love you so much baby," Lexa leaned and cupped Clarke's face and kissed her fully on the mouth then dropped tiny kisses all over her face. Clarke walked to the kitchen and placed the cake on the counter.  She engulfed Lexa in her arms, kissed her cheeks and undid her jacket.  Lexa arched her brow and gave Clarke a wicked smile.

"You need to cut the cake babe," Clarke grinned at Lexa.

"Oh yeah sure, only if you insist," Lexa took the knife from Clarke and halved the cake, one small quarter first, really small piece.

"This piece is for you Clarke and the rest is for me,"

"Lexa that's not fair, I want a bigger piece than that,"

Lexa giggled.

"Well, you can't have your cake and eat it too Clarke, besides I could think of something else you could eat," Smirked Lexa at Clarke and they both snorted.

"Ha ha very funny, as much as I'd love to ravish your cake Lexa we've got a birthday to get ready for, remember?"

"Yea, but I'm the birthday girl and I want my cake ravished and eaten out right now," Lexa pouted smirking.  Lexa dug her fingers in her cake, tore a chunk, brought it to her lips, stuck her tongue out, licked the chocolate cake off of her fingers then took a bite of the chunk and ate it.  Clarke's mouth dropped open and she started to drool.  Lexa knew exactly how to make Clarke hot and horny.

"mmmm very nice cake wifey," Lexa winked wickedly.

Clarke gulped her eyes gazing and her pupils dilating looking at the sexiest woman alive. Her mouth was full of cake and her lips and fingers smeared with chocolate. Her heart was hammering a tattoo between her ribs and her throat felt too fucking dry.  Clarke was turned on the pool of slime between her legs dripping, she creamed her pants just looking at her girlfriend devouring her birthday cake like and animal.  Clarke wanted to jump Lexa's bones right there and then.

"Clarke, would you like a bite of my cake?"

Clarke still staring dumbfounded, her mouth open and her lips quivering. Her heart was pounding fast and her heat centre pulsating like crazy. Lexa drew closer holding Clarke's hungry gaze, still sticking her fingers in and out of her mouth sucking and licking them clean.

"Clarke, are you gonna just stare like an idiot or are you gonna help me eat my cake?" Lexa's husky voice cracked the rest of Clarke's resolve.  Fuck it, really really fuck it. Clarke melted.  Lexa whispering to her did it.  That's it, that was ittttt.  Clarke couldn't take any more teasing.  She flew at Lexa, hooked her arms under her buttocks, lifted her off the floor and sat her on the kitchen counter.  Lexa moaned at the sheer strength of Clarke's arms and ferocity.  She liked it when Clarke takes charge.  She liked it when Clarke roared at her like a lioness ready to pounce at her and rip at her flesh.

Clarke tore Lexa's top off, her bra and pulled her jeans down in seconds.  She buried her face between Lexa's breasts and devoured them on by one.  Biting Lexa's nipples, circling and swirling her tongue, nipping and biting Lexa's flesh.  Lexa reached for the cake and tore another chunk with her fingers.  She brought it to her body and smeared it on her tummy.  Clarke started to lick the chocolate cake off of Lexa's body sliding her hot hungry tongue on Lexa's slippery skin. Lexa was moaning and whimpering.

"Eat my cake Clarke, I know you're hungry,"

"Oh, You have no idea Lexa," Clarke roared and dug her face deep between Lexa's supple legs.  She ripped Lexa's pants between her teeth roaring with lust and desire.  Lexa smeared cake on her pulsating wet centre and rubbed it with her fingers.  She then pushed her dirty fingers into Clarke's open hungry mouth. Clarke licked and licked Lexa's fingers clean, she got smeared in the process too.

"Dirty, dirty, sexy pussycat, look at what you've done, I'm gonna have to clean you up now," Clarke whimpered and licked at Lexa's flesh.

"Yes pleeeease, lick me clean baby girl," Lexa begged moaning in Clarke's ear.  Clarke moved her tongue on Lexa's body, gliding on her soft skin, licking her way down, down, down until it rested on Lexa's dirty chocolatey pussy.  She spread her legs wider and fed her head deeper between them thrusting straight into Lexa's cunt.  Lexa's breath hitched her heart beating intensified.  Clarke started to lick Lexa clean devouring her cream drenched lips.  Biting her thighs, leaving love bites on her sun kissed skin.  Flicking her tongue on her clit, spreading her folds and probing through. She always did like cream with her cake.  She swirled her tongue and flicked it inside Lexa's pulsating honey drenched folds. Lexa was holding tightly to the sides of the counter moaning, squirming and twisting her body under the assault of Clarke's mouth and tongue.

"Mmmm Lexa, you taste so sweet," Murmured Clarke her mouth full of wet lips and cakes.

"Eat me Clarke, eat me out please am all yours," Lexa begged

Clarke pulled Lexa's body towards her and feasted on her swollen lips.  She lifted her legs on top of her shoulders for full access to her girl.  She licked and sucked and worked her jaws on Lexa's cunt.  She shook her head vigorously between Lexa's legs, from side to side up and down, round and round pressing her thump on her clit, circles and more circles and more licking, flicking, swirling and nibbling. Clarke was eating as if it was her first and last meal. Clarke bit Lexa's flesh in a lustful sinful moment.  Lexa screamed with pleasure and pulled on Clarke's hair. Her heart skipped beats and her tummy flipped. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her orgasm built slowly under the assault of her girlfriend.  Her mouth was dry. Clarke inserted two fingers and hooked Lexa's pulsating velvet. Her thrusts gone deeper and faster as she twisted her fingers inside Lexa's tight clenching cunt. Lexa screamed.

"Oh fuckkkk, Clarke I'm gonna come baby... faster baby faster..." Lexa whimpering and moaning Clarke's name.

Clarke swiped her tongue over and over and over again on Lexa's puffy folds and fucked her pulsating centre faster, faster and faster still.  Lexa's screamed through her eruption, orgasm rocked and shattered her body.  Shivering, twisting and squirming under Clarke's mouth, she died and gone to heaven.  Her body was on fire under.  She bit hard on her fingers still moaning and trembling in Clarke's arms.  Clarke stood up and lifted Lexa's shaking legs off of her shoulders gently, still holding her.  She wiped her mouth sliding her face up on Lexa's body. Lexa rode her orgasm and was coming down from her high slowly feeling Clarke still worshipping her body.  Clarke pulled Lexa to her and kissed her dirty lips. She held her up and off the counter and carried her upstairs to the bathroom.  Lexa's arms thrown around Clarke's neck she felt a tremendous love engulf her and cover her thoroughly. She was safe, warm and loved in Clarke's arms.

Clarke _Will NEVER_ look at a cake the same ever again, she'll always see Lexa smeared with it sprawled on the kitchen counter.

"Have you had enough cake, Clarke?" Lexa smirked and kissed the side of her mouth.

"No, Never, I hope to god I'll never ever have enough of _YOUR_ cake Lexa." Clarke snorted and kissed Lexa back.

"Well, there's an endless supply of cream and cake for you wifey,"

"Lexa, you drive me fucking innnnsane for your kinda cake, don't complain when I gain weight," Clarke's snorted a giggle and kissed Lexa's taking her lower lip between hers and pulling on it eliciting a moan from Lexa.

"I'll make you work out harder then, I'll supply the body, the exercise regime, and you keep eating my cake,"

"Lexa, you know that I could never get enough of your cake baby, so it's a win win."

"Oh and I love eating yours too cupcake," Lexa gasped.  Clarke laughed and lowered Lexa gently on the chair in their bathroom.  She turned on the shower and waited until the water was warm enough.  She looked at her chocolate covered girl and her heart fluttered.  She is sooooooo in love with Lexa her heart is bursting.

"We need to get you washed and cleaned dirty girl, you've got a Limo waiting to whisk you to your party soon,"

"I can hardly wait my love," Lexa is soooo in love with Clarke her heart is bursting, she could never have enough of her sweet love.  Lexa nodded and walked under the shower followed seconds later by Clarke.  The water was warm and comforting. Clarke helped wash Lexa's back and hair and all her bits and pieces. Lexa was too happy to let her do it all, after all she was still the birthday girl. Clarke dropped small kisses on Lexa's body here and there, humming a song under her breath.  
"That's our song Clarke, right?" Gulped Lexa.

"Yea it is my love,"

"I love this song so much but I love you more, my dork,"

"I love you too, more and more and a little bit more sexy birth day girl,"

"Awww, come here foxy,"

They kissed and kissed and kissed more. They broke the kissing reluctantly, to carry on with the washing.

Clarke carried on humming. "To make you feeel my love." She sang.

 

2 hours to the party, let the count down begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do appreciate your Kudos and the time you take to read, can you please add your comments too, I'd love to know what you think of this story, constructive criticism is welcomed too. Thank you


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on my Queen, your carriage awaits your highness." Clarke whispered and moved closer holding her arm up for Lexa to hook in hers and walk her downstairs to the waiting beast.

2 hours to the party, let the count down begin.

"Baby, are you ready yet, dad will be here in a minute," Clarke shouted to Lexa from the kitchen.

"I'll be out in sec Clarke," Lexa shouted back at her girlfriend.  Lexa took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her hands were shaky and sweaty. She tried very heard to keep her heart's beats normal and her nerves on ice. She still doesn't have a clue of how the night well unfold but she trusts Clarke and that was more than enough.  She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was pulled up in a tower over her head with few strands falling on each side of her head and her make up was on point. She looked again for the last time.  _Son of a bitch, you've scrubbed up nicely,_ Lexa said to her reflection.  She unlocked the door and walked out to the kitchen.  Clarke's back was tuned, she was looking inside her bag to see if she's got everything with her.

"I'm ready Clarke,"

Clarke turned to face Lexa and her heart jumped out of her ribs.  She was transfixed by the figure of the woman in front of her.  The blue Versace dress hugged Lexa's curves in all the sexy dips and curves, highlighted her tiny waist and perky fit ass. She looked incredibley beyond description.  Clarke's heart beating faster than it has ever done in all of her life and her tummy danced with pleasure.  This woman, her woman was exquisite. For few seconds Clarke just looked and looked and looked again, she was unashamedly staring at the love of her life. She wanted to memorises every contour, every dip and every curve on Lexa's body. Her hands itched to sketch her not just on paper but on her mind forever and ever. Clarke's eyes glazed with tears of absolute joy and happiness.

"Lexa, you look absolutely amazing, dazzling, umm, you're gorgeous, totally ravishing... You look a million dollar baby girl OMG,"

Clarke's jaws dropped to the floor.  Lexa's face was red and the grin on her face spoke unuttered words.

"Well, look at you too, you're a knock out Clarke and you look a billion dollar baby,"

"If we didn't have the Limo waiting I'd rip you to shreds right here right now, I so want you Lexa,"

"I want you too my love, we have all the night ahead of us babe, you might get lucky later," The sexiest most wicked smile adorned Lexa's face and her cheeks turned glowing red. She looked totally radiant.

"I'm already lucky Lexa, you're all I ever wanted,"

"I'm the luckiest one Clarke and you are totally all I EVER wanted too,"  Puppy eyes all around, what a sappy pair.

"Come on my Queen, your carriage awaits your highness," Clarke whispered and moved closer holding her arm up for Lexa to hook in hers and walk her downstairs to the waiting beast.  They saw Jake standing by the door ready to open it for them.  He clocked eyes on the two young girls and was mesmerised by the angels who were walking towards him.  Jake was a proud father of two exceptionally beautiful and smart young girls.

"Hi dad," Both girls said.

"Hi my angels, look at you two, you both look gorgeous," Jake mumbled holding the door open for the girls.  He held Lexa's hand and kissed it ushering her into the back of the Limo and then took Clarke's hand and kissed it too as well and ushered her inside the beast.

"I'm the luckiest chauffeur ever." Jake said to the girl and closed the door.  He climbed into the drivers seat, took a glance at the girls and announced. "Are you ready ladies? our next destination is the Woods house to pick Jaz up,"

"We are dad, thank you," Clarke answered.

"Ok kiddos hold on to your seats you're in for the ride of your lives,"

The girls erupted in fits of giggles and laughter with Jake.

"Isn't he such a sap?" Lexa rolled her eyes smiling.

"Totally pathetic," Snorted Clarke.

"Isn't he just, but a very loveable sap,"

"Yea... OMG I can't believe it,"

The girls were still giggling and didn't notice that they were at the Woods already.  The car halted.  Jake opened the door to Limo and jumped out of the car to open the door for Jaz who was waiting outside on the porch of her house.  She looked extremely beautiful too. Almost Lexa's double. She looked older and more mature in her beautiful black suit and tie. Clarke's breathing hitched when she saw her. She reminded her of a young Lexa, her Lexa. The resemblance was uncanny, it was bizarre.

"Hello young lady, when did you grow up to look so beautiful,?" Jake winked at her and lead her inside the Limo.

"Hello daddy Jake, and thank you." Jaz answered her face flushed pink.

"Girls watch out, here comes the competition," Jake bellowed roaring with sincere laughter.

He held his hand to Jaz and ushered her inside the car then climbed back into the driver's seat.  Jaz hugged and kissed her sister and Clarke and sat close to Lexa on the right.

"Lexi, you look fabulous, and Clarke you look amazing, OMG both of you look incredible," Jaz said through her shyness.

"Oh look at you Miss Jaz Woods, you are more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen... apart from my girl, Lexa," Clarke grinned at the young baby Woods.  The girls laughed and Lexa winked at Clarke.  Clarke has arranged a surprise for Jaz not even Lexa knows about it.  Jake was humming a song and driving like he's been a chauffeur for years. The Limo glided smoothly along the streets of Polis and the girls felt like royalties.

"Lexa, would you like a drink?"

"Oh sure, a small one though please,"

"A shot of whiskey ok babe?"

"Yea great, thank you,"

Clarke looked at Jaz too and offered her a drink.  "Jaz would you like OJ or pop?"

"OJ please Clarke, thank you,"  Clarke poured the girls their drinks from the mini bar in the Limo and poured one for her too.

"Cheers Lexa, cheers Jaz," Clarke lifted her glass to girls and clank their glasses together.

"Cheers Clarke," The sisters replied together and knocked their glasses with Clarke, then Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and whispered.  "I love you." Lexa tilted her head and nuzzled Clarke's neck and whispered back. "diddo," Lexa blushed and kissed Clarke back.

Jaz's head was in her phone hiding her smirk at the PDA.

Few minutes later the car came to a halt again at Octavia's house.  She shared house with her brother Bellamy.  The whole gang came flooding the street and pushed their way inside the Limo one by one saying ii to Jake and jumping inside giggling and laughing most of them already tipsy and jolly.  Octavia, Raven, Bell, Jasper, and Monty they all arranged to meet at the Blake's to cut travelling time short. Lincoln wasn't with them because he was working.  Every body hugged and kissed Lexa Clarke and Jaz and carried on with their drinking chatting and laughing and dancing where it is possible at the sound of the music in the Limo, songs chosen by Clarke.

Clarke opened the mini bar and offered more drinks to the gangs. The music bellowed from the Limo's speakers and Jasper attempted to dance on his bended knees. Everyone was laughing, drinking and singing all at once, it was hilarious.

"Hold onto your seats guys we've landed at the Grounder's." Jake announced. The whole gang whistled and screamed making more noise than officially allowed.

Jake pulled the Limo smoothly into the car park of the Grounder's club and parked it VIP.  He got out of his seat and opened the door.  The whole gang apart from Lexa and Clarke poured out of the car first. They stood in 2 lines opposite each others making an arch with their arms up in the air for Lexa and Clarke to walk under. Clarke and Lexa got out after them.  Lexa frowned pulled by Clarke she started to walk under the arch laughing and as she followed by Clarke.  Bellamy then bowed in hysteric courtesy followed by the giggling idiots.

"Your highness, welcome to the Grounder's," Belle snorted and bent his tall body to courtesy and take Lexa's hand in his and give it a kiss.  Everyone laughed and followed Lexa and Clarke inside the club. Lincoln was the bouncer at the door on the left and Gustus was on the right.  He took his sister's hand in his kissed her on the cheek and ushered her in. Gustus took Clarke's hand in his kissed it and ushered her in with a wink.  Everyone else followed then as Jaz waved them goodbye.  Gustus approached her and whispered something in her ear.

"Really uncle Gustus, I can come too?" Jaz almost shouted excitedly at the huge man.

"Yea, really really and you're the maid of honour," Gustus winked at her.

"What? oh my god, really?" Jaz was jumping with joy.

"Keep it to yourself for now sweetie, no one knows about it yet, just Clarke you and me," He winked at the excited youth.

"Oh sure uncle, I won't breathe a word," Jaz said and hugged the hulk that was towering over her.  She was then ushered in by her big brother Lincs and joined the party's entourage.  The coats were taken and hung at a private room. The whole place was booked for the night for this special party.  Jaz flew at her sister and hugged her then she hugged Clarke.

"Thank you, thank you so much for arranging my pass Clarke, I thought I was gonna miss all this."

"You are very welcome beautiful, and in no way I'd have allowed that baby sis, as you know, we couldn't have it any other way," Clarke winked at her, Jaz winked back.

Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers, gave her a peck on the cheek and guided her to the club's main hall followed by almost a whole drunken gang.

Clarke's beating heart roared between her ribs and her guts flipped happy.  Lexa's hand in hers made the heat rise to her face and brush it with beautiful glowing pink.  She looked at Lexa's captivating green eyes and felt the happiest woman alive.  Lexa saw it all in her sexy blue eyes and her heart flutter fast too her legs were shaking.  She still oblivious to the plans.

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and ushered her to push the doors open.  Lexa smiled at Clarke with one eye brow arched like a bow.  She still thinks that it's a small affair and of course it's not a surprise because she already knows it's gonna be drink and dance with her friends who are already with her.

She pushed the doors a bit apprehensive and slowly walked in.  The whole room erupted with confetti, balloons and a happy birthday song.  Anya, Abby, Indra, her father James and her mother Alexia was there too.  Her step brothers, John, Jonathan and Maxwell, as well as Costia was there too.  Jake joined them too when he parked the Limo.  Lexa covered her face not believing her eyes.  Everyone was singing with the music as she was stood in the middle of the room gobsmacked surrounded by everyone she's ever loved and cared for.

"Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray" Everyone in the room screamed together and the whole room erupted in a full swing party, people happy, dancing, chatting and being jolly as the drink started to flow.  Lexa was hugged and kissed by all her extended family. She screamed over the noises to her father. " I can't believe you're here dad, I missed you so much, I was coming with Clarke to visit you. I'm so happy the boys are here too I missed all of you terribly,"

"We missed you too baby. Clarke made all the arrangements when Lincs came to visit us with Jaz.  We came back here with them.  We're staying at a rented cottage for few days until we get back." James explained to Lexa.

"I'm so happy dad and I'm sure Jaz is the happiest,"

"Yes Jaz was very excited when she knew we all were coming to your birthday too, happy birthday baby," James kissed his daughter and gave her a squeazy hug.

"Thank you so much dad, I'm so happy you could make it," Lexa beamed and saw Costia approach them.

James let go of his daughter and gave her a space to catch up with the others.  Costia hugged and kissed Lexa on both cheek.  Clarke was eyeing them from afar with some interest.

"How nice to see you again Costia, thank you so much for the love and support you gave me, my dad and my brothers too. They wouldn't have managed without you,"

"It's my very pleasure to be there for them and you too Lexa. I missed you very much. It's so nice to see you happy. Your girlfriend is beautiful Lexa and you, you're looking beyond gorgeous," Costia whispered her face flushed red.

"Thank you Costia, Clarke is the most beautiful woman indeed, I don't know what I'd do without her,?"  Lexa gasped seeing Clarke approach them from the side of her eye.

"Hello ladies, may I interrupt and claim the hand of this beautiful birthday girl for the fist dance." Clarke winked and held her hand out for Lexa.  Costia turned around, stepped aside from Lexa to give her space to Clarke.  Clarke kissed Costia's cheek. "Good to see you Costia, I've heard many good things about you," Clarke winked at her.   Costia blushed and thanked Clarke as she walked off to mingle with the rest.  Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and guided her to the dance floor.  The music blared in the room.  All the songs were arranged by Bell and Octavia with Clarke's special requests too.  Lexa held by Clarke tightly, her hand in hers as Lexa placed her other hand on Clarke's hip.  They both glided on the dance floor like a pair of beautiful butterflies, swaying from side to side, eyes only for each others, lips twitching for hungry kisses.  They were watched by the adoring and loving friends and family.  After the first dance was over the rest of the gang joined at the dance floor too and the whole room was filled with happy shouts, screams, singing out of tunes and dance.  Costia danced with Jaz and took turns to dance with Lexa and James and Clarke too. Drink was flowing and food was laid out as a buffet on the tables near the main bar. Clarke and Lexa found each others again and were dancing very close their bodies swaying seductively, melting into each others arms.

"Clarke," Lexa chocked on her words.  "Thank you so much for this Clarke, I can't believe you've brought my whole family to be with us here on this day, it's the biggest surprise ever, I'm thrilled and very very happy baby, thank you so much my love," Lexa gulped trying to keep it together as her tears were building and threatening to spill ruining her make up.

_Oh, you've seen nothing yet,_ thought Clarke with a wicked look in her eyes.

"Lexa you're the very best to ever happen to me to my life, you are my life and your family is my family and this won't be complete if they weren't here with us to celebrate," Clarke whispered and brushed her lips lightly over Lexa's.  Lexa's heart pounded faster between her ribs. _It's only a birthday party, calm down girl_ , Lexa thought.

Their song came on Adele **To make you feel my love**

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven’t made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I’ve known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue  
I’d go crawling down the avenue  
There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin’ sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain’t seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn’t do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love

Clarke guided and glided with Lexa on the dance floor again.  Lexa looking graceful and mesmerizing as she expertly followed Clarke's lead.  Lexa was breath taking, and Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of her.  Her heart was bursting with love and pride.  She considered her self the happiest, most lucky woman alive.  Slowing her steps every now and then to plant light kisses on Lexa's cheeks and neck. They both melted into each others arms, their hearts beating as one.  Clarke turned around and caught eyes with Bell.  They winked at each others, few seconds later the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and watched the two girls in the middle of the dance floor.  Clarke took Lexa's hand in her hand, bent down on one knee and pulled a little box out of her purse.  She looked at Lexa who was looking amazingly horrified with dropped jaws.  Clarke's eyes were tears glazed so was Lexa now.  She opened the little square box and unhooked the ring holding it up in her hand.  She popped the question shivering her eyes never leaving those of Lexa's.   Lexa's green eyes open with the biggest shock of her life looking at her girl who was on bended knees about to propose to her.

"Lexa, I love you so much, umm, will you do me the honour and be my lawful wedded wife, my Mrs Griffin Woods,?" Clarke choking on her words, her hands shaking.

Everyone looked and listened with bated breaths.  Lexa's eyes darted around the room quickly seeing the love, care and support of all her family and friends. She looked back at her favourite pair of eyes. Blue blue blue is the warmest colour.  Lexa was warm all over and her heart melted.  She took a deep breath and bent down opposite Clarke,

"Yes, yes, yes yesssss, it would be my pleasure to make an honest woman out of you Clarke Griffin, and make you my future Mrs Griffin Woods too, consider your self engaged," Lexa smirked and then laughed.  She will not be out smarted on this one. 

"Oh very smart Lexa, very smart. You think you gonna get away marrying me without a ring? Ha,"

Everyone laughed.

Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers and pulled her up to her feet with her. She looked at Gustus. He walked towards her and handed her a small box.

Clark's jaws dropped as her eyes were fixed on the most amazing green green eyes she's ever seen and loved. 

Lexa opened the box, unhooked the ring watched by everyone in the room she presented the ring to Clarke.

"I knew you were up to something Clarke, I knew that you were going to spook me and surprise me so I arranged for this little thing for you too, Mrs Griffin Woods to be," Lexa bellowed and as she popped the question to a gob smacked Clarke.  Clarke saw fire works popping in her head.

"Clarke Griffin, with the blessing of Mr and Mrs Griffin and in front of all our family and friends, would you do me the honour and be my lawful wedded wife, would you always be my other pea in the pod and in the future be the mother of our children.?"

Clarke's tears streaming down her face she looked at her parents, looked around the room and back to her favourite eyes, green green green is the warmest colour and her favourite of all colours in the world.

"Lexa, I'd be the happiest woman alive to be your wife, to always be the pea in your pod and well, umm, ok ok I'll be the mother of our children too if you behave yourself and not out smart me again," Clarke snorted and giggled.  The whole room erupted again with cheers, whistles, shouts, clapping and word of endearment and congrats.  Lexa and Clarke hugged and kissed each others for minutes until they heard someone clearing their throats and towering over them.

"Hate to break your PDA, but on with the next plan?" Anya barked with arched brow.   Lexa and Clarke laughed and said to Anya.

"Yes sergeant A. W." They giggled together, Anya rolled her eyes at them and looked around her to see if the next plane was in motion.  A huge cake was wheeled into the middle of the dance floor by Lincoln and Jasper.  Lexa and Clarke moved so did everyone in the room.  They circled the cake. 

"Make a wish my love" Clarke whispered to Lexa.  The candle 25 lit in the middle of the cake.  Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand looking at her with heart eyes.  "I already have what I've wished for baby," Lexa husked as she bent down to blow the candles off. 

"And I too Lexa, you are all I've ever wished for in my life darling," 

Clarke held a cutting knife in her hand ready to give to Lexa.  She remembered the cake she and Lexa consumed earlier and gulped a lump in her throat. She was soaking wet for her girlfriend and she so wanted them to be alone as soon as possible.  Lexa read Clarke's mind and gave her a wicked smile and a wink.  Clarke's hand shivered, her lips trembled. She licked them still tasting Lexa on them.  Lexa held the knife between both their hands.  She came down on it slicing through it gently with the help of her girlfriend.

"Feed her, feed her." shouted Octavia at them.

"Clarke feed her, feed her," the rest of the gang shouted encouraging Clarke.

Clarke looked at Lexa's with a wink.  Lexa nodded.  Clarke spooned some cake and brought it closer to Lexa's mouth, her hands trembling.  Lexa looked at her and locked her gaze on the dazzling blue in front of her eyes. She opened her mouth and took the cake from the spoon and ate it.

"Clarke, would you like a bite of my cake?" Whispered Lexa in her ear and licked her lips.  Clarke gulped swallowing hard.  Lexa knows how to make her weak in the knees.  Her hands trembled, her heart pounded fast and the centre of her heat dripped with her arousal.

"You Mrs G. W. is a very very dirty tease," Clarke husked rolling her puppy eyes at her girlfriend.  Lexa roared in laughter.  She knows exactly what she's doing to Clarke.  She tore a piece of cake, held it between her fingers and brought it to Clarke sliding her fingers in her mouth too.  Clarke opened her mouth as Lexa fed her the cake.  She too it from Lexa's fingers quickly dying of embarrassment. 

"Tastes very sweet, just like you baby," Lexa mumbled looking at Clarke's flushed face.

"I think you taste sweeter Lexi," Clarke sighed quietly her tongue peaking out slightly.  She licked her lips then kissed Lexa tasting cake on her lips.

"Enough playing kids," Anya barked at the pair with a wicked wink and wheeled the rest of the cake back to the kitchen to be sliced to share with everyone.  The music started again and everyone flooded the dance floor to join the happy couple.

Few minutes later Clarke whisked Lexa away from the main hall and took her to the VIP private room.  They started to make out slowly when the curtains moved and a tall exotic brunette walked in wearing next to nothing.  She leaned very close to Lexa's face and whispered. "Happy birthday sexy girl," 

Lexa's mouth fell. She looked at Clarke and saw the wicked smile on her face.  Clarke winked at her and the girl started gyrating her body to the sound of music.  She sat on Lexa's lap her back to her, and started to move her hips on hers up and down, slowly dancing her and moving her ass on Lexa.  She was sliding up and down on Lexa's body, circling, dancing and gyrating over her lap. Lexa's heart skipped beats and her throat was dry.  The lap dancer worked her body expertly over Lexa.  She turned round and faced her.  She looked her straight in the eye and started again with her body. Lexa was flooding with moist, her core pulsating wildly.  She extends her hand onto Clarke and touched her breasts.  Clarke flinched but welcomed the eager fingers. She sat closer to Lexa her gleaming eyes full of desire, want and need.  Lexa tugged on Clarke's dress and pushed it upward exposing her tights.   Clarke moaned.  The dancer still working her body over Lex whipping her into a frustrated sexual frenzy.  Lexa started to slide her hand up and down Clarke's tights, spreading her legs wider. Clarke's face turned red and her body was on fire. She cupped Lexa's face and took her lips in hers devouring the pouty pink. The dancer still on top of Lexa she moved between her legs. Lexa moved her hand between Clarke's thighs and hovered her fingers over her wet pants.  She rubbed her finger slowly on Clarke's centre over her panties.  Clarke whimpered into Lexa's ears.   Lexa pulled her closer then she pushed her panties aside and swiped her fingers on her wet folds.  She removed her fingers away and brought them to her mouth and sucked.  Clarke's tummy flipped.  Her centre pooled with heat of her desire.  She wanted Lexa's fingers back on her folds inside her slippery walls. Lexa winked at her and Clarke looked at the exotic dancer.  She tapped her shoulder and the girl stopped.  She got off of Lexa's lap and left the lounge.  Lexa pulled Clarke to her lap. Clarke straddled her waist.  Lexa cupped Clarke's breasts and started the assault on her nipples one by one.  Sliding her tongue up and down on her soft pale skin.  She licks her neck, she licks her lips, moving to her ears, licking her way up and down from her pulse point to her jaw line back to her mouth. Lexa and Clarke were drowning in each others heat their breaths are ragged and their desires begging to be fulfilled. Lexa unzipped Clarke's dress sliding her arms up and down on her beautiful silky skin.  Clarke wants Lexa to take her there and then but she knows she has still few more things planned. 

"Babe we have a party to go back to," Clarke whimpered on Lexa's lips.  Lexa reluctant to stop. 

"I know, I know but I can't stop now, I need you Clarke," Puppy eyes begged.  Clarke's wet centre was dying for Lexa's fingers.

"We have few minutes then we must go baby,"

"Okkkk, ughrrrr," Grumbled Lexa huffing.  Clarke sucked on Lexa's fingers and shoved them hard into her slippery wet centre.  She leaned into Lexa's lips growled. "Fuck me wifey, fuck me for fuck sake, I can take any more of your dirty teasing, fuck me foxy,"

"Ok, so I can have my cake and eat then, ha,?"

Clarke bit her ear. "You're getting lucky tonight wifey, so shut up and have your cake and fuck it," Clarke pulled hard on Lexa's lower swollen lip and drew her into her closer and deeper.  Lexa held Clarke closer, bit her neck and shoved her fingers inside Clark's tight pussy.  Clarke let out a loud squeal.  She rode Lexa's fingers slowly at first but she needed faster friction.  
Lexa freed Clarke shoulders from her dress and pushed it under her breasts.  She cupped her breast with one hand and worked her pussy with the other.  Lexa sucked Clarke's nipples one by one as she fucked her pulsating heat faster and deeper.  Clarke's moaning drove Lexa to destruction.  She bit her nipples, bit her ears one by one, sliding her expert tongue on her soft skin lapping it.  She bit down on her neck leaving marks and bruises.  Clarke sucked her fingers and shoved them in Lexa's mouth kissing her, swirling her tongue around, sucking it in and out of her mouth.  Lexa yelped moaning on Clarke's lips.

"Fuck me harder Lexa."

Lexa looked at Clarke's dilated pupils, her blue eyes were glowing.  She circled her fingers on Clarke's puffy blood engorged clit.  Clarke cupped Lexa's breasts and took her nipple in her mouth.  Lexa gulped and moaned Clarke's name.  She worked deeper, harder and faster inside Clark's tight walls.

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna come."

Lexa hitched her dress up to her waist exposing her ribbed midriff and her soaking wet pants.   Clarke helped her Slip her pants off.  Lexa gently moved Clarke's hips to sit directly over her wet centre.  Wet pussy on pussy, mouth on mouth, hearts beating against each others ribs they started to trip and fuck each others.  Clarke tripping and feeding her lips between Lexa's folds.  Lexa holding Clark's waist she helped with manoeuvring her hips, up and down, gyrating deeper into each others mounds.  Clarke working her hips over Lexa's wet cunt, circling, thrusting, faster and faster, fucking each others faster.  Clarke riding Lexa's hips faster listening to her moans and whimpers until they both shuttered and erupted together. Orgasm rocked their bodies and they slumped down on the sofa Clarke's body shuddering over Lexa's.  Lexa kissed Clarke's lips lightly, as their hearts slowed down.

"That was fucking, umm, fucking innn sane oh my fucking god.  What if someone walked in on us fucking?," 

"They wouldn't, I instructed the dancer earlier to hang the don't disturb sing?" Clarke smirked.

"OMG you've planned to fuck me here too, not just propose,?" Lexa rolled her puppy eyes at her girlfriend.  Clarke giggled and nodded her head, her heart eyes shining.

"You missy, are the most wicked, dirty, sexy, gorgeous wifey ever,"

"Well, I've learnt from the best," Clarke gasped, licked Lexa's lips and kissed her.  They laughed and giggled with each others.  Lexa sat down and helped zip Clarke's dress up.  She pulled her dress down and fixed her messy hair and lipstick, so Clarke did too.  Both their pants are soaked and thighs still wet.  Clarke's neck was bruised but she didn't care. Clarke got up and pulled Lexa to her feet.  She turned her round to check all looking above board, Lexa did the same to her too.  Hand in hand they slipped out the VIP lounge and mingled among the dancing bodies again.

Octavia and Raven approached them.

"Where did you sneak to you two? We were looking for you?" O and Rays asked together with a questioning eye brows,

"No where, we had a private lap dance for the birthday girl," Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Aha I see, and why is your neck so red and bruised, did the dancer bite you?"

"No, no one did,"

"Aha and name is not Raven," Raven snorted at Lexa and Clarke.

"OMG you totally got laid haven't you, what you reckon Rays?" O snorted teasing the girls.

Raven sniffed Lexa and Clarke.

"I reckon I smell sex, sex, sexxxx, you've totally got screwed, admit it," Lexa and Clarke broke into giggling fits, O and Raven high fived each others.

"See I told you, you owe me 50 bucks buster," Raven barked at Octavia laughing. 

"Screw you Raven, I'm skinned,"

"Bet is a bet, pay or kiss me on the mouth,"

"Ewww you're disgusting Rays,"

"Ok then, pay"

Lexa and Clarke looked at the two idiots laughing and trying to avoid the inquisition.

"Ok ok, but if you tell anyone you're dead meat," O barked at Rays.

"Cross my heart hope to die,"

Octavia leaned in and kissed Raven fully on the mouth.  Raven pulled her closer and kissed her back not letting her go.  Octavia was waving her hands pretending to push Raven away. After few seconds she managed to break free from Raven's clutches.

"What was that O?" Clarke bemused rolling her eyes a the pair of idiots.

"I say Octavia used her tongue and enjoyed the kiss Clarke," Lexa barked roaring with laughter joined by Clarke and Raven.

"Screw you all, I did not use tongue,"

"You so did, I felt it, love you too dimple face," Raven let out a grunting laugh.

Octavia walked away huffing.  Raven followed her leaving Clarke and Lexa holding their stomach with pain.  The night was perfect. Clarke's plans went without a hitch and everyone was wrecked and exhausted from dancing and the amount of drinking.

Everyone started to leave one by one. Lexa's dad, brothers, Jaz, Anya and her mom left together.  Abby offered to drive drunk Indra home as Jake was still on chauffeur duty.

Costia left with Bell. The rest of the gang where chauffeured back by Lincoln and some with Gustus back to Bell's house too, the gang had planned to finish with a night cap at his house.

Lexa and Clarke were chauffeured to their next secret destination by Jake.  Lexa and Clarke alone in the back of the Limo.

"Clarke, this was the most amazing night of my entire life. I can't believe we are engaged. It's the perfect birthday surprise ever baby, like ever. You don't even know how happy you've made me tonight?  I fucking love you wifey," Lexa husked in her finance's ear.  Clarke leaned into Lexa and swooped on her mouth stopping her from speaking. She kissed her lovingly and tenderly and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Diddo Lexa, I love you so much my gorgeous wife,"

Lexa and Clarke held each others.  Clarke nuzzled Lexa's neck and gave her a gentle kiss feeling fully loved adored and cherished.  Jake drove gently, gliding the beast along the empty street of Polis humming the song "to make you feel my love"

 

 


	7. Arresting development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then I'd charge you with misdemeanour acts of incitement of a sexual lewdness, indecently propositioning an officer of the law!!"  
> Clarke's heart raced, her heat pulsating between her legs.  
> "And then I'd make sure you are punished accordingly... your punishment will be delivered by the officer you've offended!"

Lexa and Clarke were chauffeured to their next secret destination by Jake.  
Lexa and Clarke alone in the back of the Limo.

Lexa lifted Clarke's face up and gazed at her sleepy eyes. Clarke swam in Lexa's hypnotic green. And mouthed,"I love you."

"Clarke?"

"Mmm, yea Lex?"

"Where are you taking me, us?"

"I can't tell you Lexa, it's the second part of your birthday surp..."

"Clarke you've gone waaaay beyond surprising me tonight, I didn't expect any of this... what more can..."

"Dork, the party is not over yet, it's just began,"

"What are you up to goofball?"

"Errrr... nothing much,"

"Nothing much? You've already squandered your trust fund on this exotic piece of diamond, that's more than enough baby,"

Lexa and Clarke gaze at the unusual huge blue diamond that towers the engagement ring on Lexa's slim finger.

"This must have cost you few 100 thousands, right?"

"Lexa, money is not everything, _YOU_ are." Clarke doesn't want to argue, the night has been perfect so far and she wants it to be perfect still no matter what.

"I know love, and you are _my everything_ too Clarke but we have a wedding to spend on, a future and kids and, umm,"

 "I know baby, money is not an object, besides look at this green diamond you've placed on _MY_ finger, how did you manage that on your wages?"  Lexa was rumbled.

"Well, I hope you don't mind Clarke, but my dad gave me this ring at my graduation. It belonged to my late grandmother, granny Janice Woods?"

"Really? Wow it's really gorgeous Lexa. Your granny had a great taste, and no I don't mind at all of course,"

"It's a family heirloom. Tiffany&Co, passed on from generation to generation and my granny left it for me in her well to be given to me when I finish school,"

"Wow Lexa I'm honoured to carry this precious piece, thank you for making me worth of your family heirlooms baby,"

" _You are worth everything to me Clarke_ and you honour me by wearing it,"

"I'll wear till death do us part,"

"Don't say that Clarke," Lexa pouted her lips apprehensive.

"Lexa baby, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere yet, we still have so much living and so much more things to do yet,"

"I'm investing and believing in that, I told you we're gonna grow old together,"

"And I'm investing in my future with you, so I'm not squandering, besides I get to spoil my wife to be, there's no law against it, is there judge Woods?"

"I'm not made judge yet Clarke,"

"Not yet but soon, so, officer of the law. What would you do to me if I spoil my wife?" Clarke arched her brow smiling.  Lexa looked intrigued.

Jake looked at the mirror and felt the tension in the back of the car. "You're alright there ladies?" Jake asked looking in the mirror.

"Yes dad, thank you," Both of them bellowed.

"Okie dokie kiddos, play nice ha." Jake winked.

"Yes dad." They said together and laughed.  Jake pushed a button and the secrecy window came up to give the girls more privacy.  They continued Lexa whispering in Clarke's ear.

"Well, first of all I'd charge you with spending an obscene amount of money on my party, my ring and everything else," gasped Lexa.

"Aha, and then?" sighed Clarke with puppy eyes, drawing much much nearer to Lexa.

"Then I'd handcuff you." Lexa takes a deep breath. "Then I'd read you your rights... then I'd drive you to the nearest prison,"

"And then?" Husks Clarke anxiously biting her lower lip.

"Then I'd charge you with misdemeanour acts of incitement of a sexual lewdness, and indecently propositioning an officer of the law,"

Clarke's heart raced, her heat pulsating between her legs.

"And then I'd make sure you are punished accordingly.  Your punishment will be delivered by the officer you've offended," Lexa winked seductively then she giggled so did Clarke who was now riding her hips and ever so slowly gyrating into her crotch.

"Clarke, your dad is only few meters away from us babe,"

"So what?" Clarke's tongue peeking, she doesn't feel shy or ashamed. 

"Clarke, you are a bad bad girl, what ever happened to being discreet?"

"Well officer, you know discreet is not in my vocabulary when it comes to soliciting sex with a hot piece of ass as perky as yours, officer of the law,"

"OMG you are a criminal, you so do need severe punishment,"

"Punish me," Clarke sighed on Lexa's ear.  Lexa's throat felt dry and her centre started to clench.  Hearing Clarke's husky voice inciting her and whipping her into frenzy.

"You're such a dirty mare Mrs Griffin Woods,"

"Aha, I know, so what you gonna do about it, stud?"

Lexa looks deep at the ever close blue eyes, mouth hovering over her lips, she leans into the kiss. "I'd fuck your dirty brains out,"

Clarke chuckled and squeals digging her hips deeper into Lexa's curves, taking her quivering lips in hers.

"Clarke, we can't fuck in the Limo,"

"Ugrrrrr, why not? Dad won't hear a thing," Pouted Clarke.

"OMG you're sooo bad ass baby,"

"Punish me Lexa,"

"Clarke stop it,"

"Punish me officer Lexa Griffin Woods,"

Lexa rolls her head back and threads her fingers in her hair shaken it.  She is trying to shake off her arousal, the girl on top of her and her pulsating heat. She swallows hard and resists harder.  Lexa is rolled her eyes.

"Officer, I'm ready for your punishment," Clarke hisses in Lexa's ear. Clarke has no fear.  Lexa places her hands on Clarke's buttocks, lifts her off and up a little and spanks her gently.

Clarke gulps, moans and asks for more.

"Harder officer,"

Lexa rolls her eyes her face flushed red, and again she swoops a harder spank on Clarke's buttocks.  Clarke squeals with the pleasurable pain her lips so close to Lexa's licking her slowly. Lexa holds Clarke's hands tight behind her back and gives her a bite on the neck.

Clarke yelps with pain and groans.

"Oh officer that was painful,"

"Well, you deserve it young offender,"

"But I'm a good girl officer, I'm only trying to treat my wife to be?"

Lexa laughs and puts on a hoarse voice that drives Clarke to destruction.

"Your wife thinks you're guilty. You tried to initiate sexual acts in the back of car, that's an offence,"  Giggling like idiots they carry on.

"Ok ok officer I deserve the punishment, do you want me to strip?"

Lexa's throat makes an unfamiliar noise and her mouth falls open.  She's not gonna have Clarke naked in a car, anything could happen.  Clarke has lost all her inhibitions.

"That would be a privilege prisoner. You shall be fucked dressed,"

"Oh..I'd like to see that happen," Clarke winked devilishly peeking her tongue at Lexa.

Lexa belts Clarke's ass harder making her shiver with anticipation and pleasure.  She hitches her dress up exposing her red cheeks. Lexa flinches uncomfortably. Clarke sees the worried look in Lexa's eyes.

"It doesn't hurt Lexa," She sighed licking Lexa's ear.

"You sure?"

"Totally," Clarke looks at her with dark aroused sparkling eyes.  Clarke holds Lexa's hands and places them back on her red cheeks. "Slap me harder Lexa,"

Hesitation rose in her guts but she knows they have a mutual trust.

Lexa spreads Clarke's cheeks and smacks her harder this time. Clarke's heart races and the blood rushes to her face and vital pulsating organs. Her skin tingles and her pussy is whipped into insatiable need. She leans back on Lexa's lap and opens her legs wide hooking them around Lexa's neck.  
Lexa's eyes fixed on Clarke's wet panties second time this evening.  She gulps the lump in her throat and lets out a whimper. Clarke knows exactly how to illicit her wild hidden desires.

"Smack me, punish me, slap my pussy Lexa, hit me,"

"Oh my god, Clarke, are you sure?"

"Please Lexa," Begs Clarke.

"Ok, Clarke wants it, Clarke shall have it"

Lexa slaps her hand down on Clarke's heat centre and whips her with her fingers. She smacks her pussy, again and again, engorging it with blood.

Clarke yelps begging for more her panties are soaking with her juice.

Lexa swipes her long slim fingers up and down, up and down over Clarke's folds.  She rubs and rubs and fucking rubs more creating heat and friction on her clit and fleshy lips.

"Eat me," Clarke howls unashamed and beyond caring where she is.  Lexa looks at Clarke flustered state.  She speeds her fingers and rubs circles harder and deeper. She slides her fingers under and removes the garment aside. Clark bucks her hips to meets Lexa's face. Lexa inhales Clarke's intoxicating arousal.  She bites her lips and swipes her tongue over them.  Lexa places her hands under Clarke's hips supporting holding her up.  She's going to feast on the most delicious meal ever.  She sighs and buries her face in Clarke's cream drenched folds.  She swipes her tongue and slides it between Clarke's pink lips.  Clarke bites her lip moaning, groaning and bucking higher to meet Lexa's open mouth gyrating her hips on Lexa's face.  Her cunt is flooding with her arousal.  Lexa pulls Clarke's sex in her mouth, sucking it all in.  She gnaws on her lips, on her clit, on her flesh gently and then slides it out of her mouth with a pop. Clarke is dying under Lexa's expert mouth, her breathing rockets and her legs shivers.

Again Lexa sucks all of her wet slimly folds into her mouth and holds it in as much as she could then slides it out of her hot mouth.  Clarke's heart racing between her ribs.

"When the fuck did you learn to do that?" Clarke rasps.

Lexa smirks on Clarke's pussy. " _NOW_ , umm, dirty felons like you need to be thought a hard lesson," Lexa sighs on her pulsating flesh. 

"Oh yes please officer, pleeeese I beg you, eat me more, I deserve this," Clarke whimpering between taken shallow raspy breathes.  Lexa bites her lip and carries on with the assault on Clarke's swollen folds. She feasts on her flesh, licking up and down through her wet walls.  Swirling, sucking and circling  round and round in and out, her tongue punishing and arresting Clarke's cunt.  Clarke's cream slides down her throat, smearing her lips, glistening her mouth, dripping down to her jaws. Lexa swallows, and licks her lips.  She loves the taste of her girlfriend's cream.  Clarke arches her hips up harder. She reaches with her hand down to her centre and works her own clit into insane hysteria while Lexa rapidly assaults her lips, probing her tongue, dipping in and out of her faster and faster, teeth nipping at her swollen bud, nipping at her swollen blood engorged lips.

Clarke bites her free hand harder muffling her screams.  She takes a deep breath and allows the orgasm to rip through her and destroy her walls, shattering her flesh, tingling all of her body from top to toe, her eyes scrunched shut leaving her orgasm to wash all over her.  She spasms on Lexa's open mouth and squirts on her face.  Lexa squeals and licks deliriously, swallowing and devouring whatever Clarke is spewing on her.  She pouts hers lips and feeds them into Clarke's velvet centre and blows in cool air.  Clarke shudders with the intensity of the warm feelings, held still by Lexa. Lexa kisses and licks the cream off of Clarke's thighs and leaves bite marks on her flesh.  She then wipes her mouth and chin on Clarke's tummy leaving a trail of kisses on her fluttering flesh.

Clarke is still under Lexa's mercy, her legs trembling, her breathing ragged, her heart's beats dying down slowly.  Lexa relaxes her arms lowering Clarke hips down on her lap.  Clarke still shuddering enjoying the after shock of her orgasm.  She slowly unhooks her legs from behind Lexa's neck.  She sits up on Lexa's lap straddling her again.  Lexa holds her arms and pulls her up into her embrace.  Licks her neck and gives her a light bite.  Clarke yelps and holds tighter onto her girlfriend. 

"See what a dirty sexy young offender deserves?"

Clarke sighs in Lexa's ear and gives it a nip.

"Well, I must say, you've probably had a lot of practice with other felons officer, this fucking was done by a pro,".

"Oh, but you know, dirty young madams like you are the experts on such affairs," Lexa murmurers holding Clarke closer still.  Clarke chuckles and kisses Lexa fully on the mouth tasting the creamy on them, it was intoxicating.

"How was it for you officer, are you satisfied in delivering your punishment?" Clarke peeked her tongue at Lexa with a furrowed brow. 

"Not quite yet, there's more to come later, hussy," Lexa winked with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Oh hussy, I like that, umm, I should hold you to that officer,"

They both giggle holding each others tight still.  Lexa leans back into the comfy seats taking Clarke in her lap.  Clarke rests her head on Lexa's shoulder, satisfied and more in love with her gorgeous wife to be.  "I love you you know!" Clarke whispered near to Lexa's ear.  Lexa took a deep breath, kissed Clarke's lips lightly.  "And I you baby, I love you so much Clarke,"  

Clarke burrowed deeper into Lexa's embrace she could hear her heart beating against her own ribs.  The car gliding smoothly, Jake makes sure to avoid all the bumps in the road giving the girls the best ride ever.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes kiddos" Jake announces through the microphone.  Clarke jumps from Lexa's embrace, breaking free and looking at her with worried eyes.

"Lexaaaa, fuck fuck fuckkkk, I hope this wasn't on all the time?" Clarke panics as her heart races.

Lexa arches her brows."what are you talking about?"

"The fucking microphone Lexa,"

"Oh that,"

"Yea, OMG I'm gonna go to hell, my dad, he heard everything,"

"Relax Clarke!" Lexa giggled and tried to calm Clarke down.

"Relax? I'm gonna die of embarrassment Lexa, I can't fucking relax,"

Lexa grunts at the flustered state Clarke got herself into. She's gonna play along a little.

"Clarke, serves you right for being such a dirty girl,"

"Screw you dork," Clarke is almost crying.  Lexa looks at her and her her melts at the cutest dorkiest face ever.  She decides it was enough.  She puts her out of her misery.

"Clarke, baby, don't be sad,  I've switched the microphone off when we got into the Limo, I knew I couldn't risk it with you,"

"You dork, you made me think that my dad heard us,"

"It was worth seeing the horrified looks on your face goofball," Lexa snorts and giggles with her girlfriend.

"You know me so well commander," Clarke rolled her eyes then bit Lexa's ear for making her panic. 

"You have no idea," Lexa laughs.

They giggle together holding their stomachs.

"I love you Mrs G. W." Lexa endeared in Clarke's ears.

"Me too Mrs G. W." Clarke rasped and kissed Lexa's neck and then her voluptuous lips.

They held each others close anticipating the end of the ride quickly, they both were exhausted and sleep was creeping into their eyes fast. Few minutes later, they heared Jake announces again. "We've arrived ladies,"

"Thank you dad," Clarke looks at Lexa with a big wide grin.

Lexa pushed the button on the window and it slid revealing the jaw dropping hotel they've stopped at.

Jake slides the Limo to the front door and stops.  He turns the engine off and gets out of the car stretching his back.

A Concierge rushes to the Limo to open the door. "Welcome to The Ark Hotel ladies." He politely announces.


	8. Future investment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yessss ok, yes I was having sinful thoughts about my wife!" Lexa replies and the lift stops.
> 
> "Aha, I knew it!!" Clarke sneers.
> 
> "You need to recite Hail Mary 100 times and confess your sins to me." Clarke orders and the elevator stops.  
> Lexa breathes a sigh of relief.

Lexa pushed the button on the window and it slid down revealing the jaw dropping hotel.

A Concierge rushes to the Limo to open the door. "Welcome to The Ark Hotel ladies, your Penthouse awaits Mrs Woods." He politely announces.

Lexa's tries to close and open her eyes again to make sure that what she was seeing is actually not a dream but the very fucking reality of her wife's insanity.

"Actually can you give us a moment please?" Lexa requests from the Concierge.

"Of course madam, the name is Dickson, Mrs Woods," He gives her a nod and moves away from the door.

Lexa pushes Clarke back gently in the car almost fuming. "Clarke, what the bloody hell, this is just way over the top, we can't stay in the most expensive hotel in Polis, and you booked the Penthouse, what are you doing Clarke, have you fucking lost your marbles?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed. "Darling, not this again, I told you I'm investing in us and whatever I do, we do, we do it for each others, who's more worth it than you, us?"

"Clarke you booked the Penthouse in the most expensive hotel that's gonna eat up all your invest..."

Clarke interrupts her. "Well Lexa... I've actually errr... Please don't freak out," Mutters Clarke with arched brows.

"What, what did you do Clarke?"

Clarke looked straight at Lexa hesitant. Lexa is gonna fucking flip, hot tempered hussy.

"Lexa... I... I bought the top floor of Ark hotel as an investment,"

Lexa's eyes flipped backwards and her heart skipped a beat.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes Lexa, I bought the Penthouse as an investment for us, Griffin Woods cooperation."

"Oh My Gawwwwd... What? Clarke, have you gone barking mad?"

"Lexa, you look cute when you're angry with your mouth open and brows knotted, shut up and kiss me, no more talk about money moron,"

"But... but... but..," Lexa stutters.

"No buts about it dork, only your butt and mine inside our new home," Clarke snorts through her giggles.

"You're not serious, are you? tell me you haven't, right?" Lexa was in disbelieve.  Clarke fluttered her eyelashes at Lexa plastering a wicked smile on her face.

"I've never been more serious.  Lexa Griffin Woods, welcome to your Penthouse, now be a doll and open the door please baby, Dick is waiting for us,"

Lexa giggled against her wishes, threw her hands up in the air giving up on her wife's utter madness.

Clarke leaned over Lexa, kissed her on her angry pouty lips and pushed to open the door and leave the car.  Lexa was in shock still.  She followed Clarke out of the Limo too.

"Dickkksaaan, you may escort us to the Penthouse now, the lady is ready," Clarke slurs her words deliberately making Lexa blush horribly.

Dickson moved quickly and held the door open for Lexa.

"Awww look at my baby blushing," Clarke teases a frustrated Lexa.

"Clarke!" Warns Lexa with a stern look. Clarke cackles at Lexa's serious face. Lexa steps out and stands next to Clarke waiting to be ushered in.  Jake has already stepped inside at the main reception waiting for them wondering what took them so long, he was exhausted and tired not to mention sleepy too.

Lexa and Clarke join him at the reception.

"Dad, sorry to keep you waiting , you should have gone to your room. Go to sleep daddy, please, thank you for everything.  Lexa and I are going up to our place too,"

"What took you so long ladies?"

"Lexa wanted to look around the hotel.  Sorry dad," Lexa punched Clarke gently on the arm rolling her eyes at her.

"No worries kiddos, I'm off, might see you in the morning, if I don't, see you back at home.  Enjoy the rest of your night... Lexa." Jake kisses her cheek then kisses Clarke's head and leaves them to go for his rest.  He waves and disappears inside the elevator.

Clarke turns to Lexa, hooks her arm in hers and gives Dickson her instruction. Dickson hovers around them fussing. "Right away madam." He says and pushes the button to the elevator. He holds the doors open and ushers them in first. Clarke and Lexa move to the back of the lift and stand in silence until...

The lift climbs the floors gently gliding and hissing.

"Lexa, did you know statistics prove that many people have sex in the lifts, so what say you, would you like to be one of those stats?" Clarke says smirking.  Lexa's face turns the colour of flames and her eyes roll backward.  She can't believe how embarrassed Clarke is making her feel.  Clarke snorts and sees how blushed Lexa is.  She moves her hand and cups her breast. Lexa jumps. She holds Clarke's hand and gently removes it.

"I could sue you for this you know, it's a sexual Harassment.  You've already been cautioned once tonight," Lexa huskes as a matter of fact trying to keep her face stiff.

Dickson is not paying any attention to Clarke's shenanigans. He's here to work.

"Oh really? So what do I get for doing this then?" Clarke holds Lexa's hand and pulls her to her, kisses her lips then pushes her on the cold metal sliding her hand under her dress. Lexa shuts her eyes tight and let out a staggered sigh. She's beyond embarrassed and fucking hell, she's horny too.  Clarke pushes her body on hers and gyrate into her. Clarke hooks her fingers inside Lexa's panties and in one swift move she rips them off. Lexa whimpers and forces the lump in her throat down, her eyes still shut.  She wants this for fuck sake, oh how she does but...

"Open your eyes Lexa." Clarke murmurs on Lexa's mouth and kisses her. Lexa forces herself and opens her eyes to see Clarke holding her pants and sniffing them. The pants visibly wet.

"All this cream for me wifey?"

Lexa looks eyes wide open, mortified, she was never a one for public display of affection let alone public lewdness. She nods and prays Clarke doesn't do anything else. Clarke was shameless and fearless too.

"Naughty little girl, are you having sinful thoughts about a certain blonde?" Clarke winks devilishly at Lexa and licks her lips.  Lexa gulps hard.

"Clarke, I...,"

"Answer the question commander Woods,"

"If I do, will you give it back?"

"Ummm, maybe,"

  
Lexa kicks the metal wall behind her with her heel feeling utterly out of control.

"Yessss ok, yes I was having sinful thoughts about my wife, happy now, so give it back please, " Lexa exhales and the lift stops.

"Aha, I knew it," Clarke sneers.

"You need to recite Hail Mary 100 times and confess your sins to me." Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa with a wicked grin on her face.  Lexa breathes a sigh of relief as the elevator comes to a halt.  She will be alone with Clarke anytime soon.

"Ladies welcome to your quarters." Announces Dickson.

Clarke turns her head slightly around still holding Lexa hostage and gives her instructions to Dickson. "Thank you Dick, you may leave now,"

"Thank you Ma'm, should you need anything else just dial 100,"

"Got it Dick, dial the 100 for anything, hokie dokie, bye." Clarke barks and dismisses him.

Dickson waits for them to free the elevator but Clarke is not moving holding Lexa as her prisoner.

"Dick, is there anything else?" She bellows.

"Ma'm, I need the eleva..."

"Use the stairs Dick, you know where they are, right?"

"Yes Ma'm I do, goodnight," Dickson's mouth dried, he dreads the stairs, but that's his job. He turns around and walk towards the fire exit and makes his way down leaving the girls alone.

 

Clark pushes the button to close the doors to the lift and pushes the hold button, the lift doesn't move.  She looks at Lexa with an evil look.

"Now, where were we?" Clarke's gasps her mouth on Lexa's ear.

"I thought you were sleepy and tired?"

"I was, but I miss my wifey,"

"We've just fucked in the back of the car or have you forgotten?"

"Ah that's a while ago Lex, I'll just have a taster, besides you owe me a penance, so start Hail Mary while I taste your sinful body and purify it?"

"Clarke we have a bedroom ya know, or a penthouse to be precise," Lexa snorts feeling her heart beats racing under Clarke's hot body.

"I know.. but I've always wanted to have sex in an elevator,"

Lexa takes a deep breath and squeals.

"Let me taste you a little then I'll carry you over the threshold to christen our penthouse, our bed and every corner in our new humble abode," Clarke giggles and pushes her body deeper on Lexa's.

Lexa relents and huffs a grunt as she feels Clarke's body slides on hers.  She throws her head back and holds onto Clarke's slithering head.  Lexa dies.  Lexa is in hell.  Clarke bends and lowers herself down between Lexa's legs pushing her dress up exposing her olive firm skin.  Clarke's mouth hot on every inch of her flesh.  She spreads Lexa's legs wider and Lexa is fucking fucked. She is wide awake, wide spread and holy shitttt mother of gawwwwd, widely aroused her lustful horny fucker is gonna shred her to pieces.

Nothing phases Clarke when her horns are exposed.

Clarke is working her jaws. Clarke is thrusting her head, she's fucking Lexa with her mouth, tongue, and nose.  She nibbles on her clit, sucks her drenched lips, flicks her tongue on her folds over and over and over again. Lexa's legs crumbling, Clarke holds her up and feeds her tongue deeper inside her pulsating slippery centre. She sucks Lexa's slimy pussy into her mouth, sucks, sucks, and sucks more. Lexa scream Clarke's name and all the profanities that comes to mind. She's in her deepest darkest desires. She wants to be destroyed with it. She wants to jump off the clif. She can't hold her eruption any longer. Clarke spreads Lexa's lips wider and shoves her tongue in deeper then forces three fingers in. Lexa whines and wences with pleasure. Her heart runs a marathon and her knees are buckling underneath her. The power of Clarke's fingers inside her is shattering her tight walls. She opens her legs wider and Clarke goes deeper and faster.  Clarke feasts on Lexa's quivering flesh.  Lexa breathing hard she starts to recite.  "Hail Mary mother of...fukkkkkk," Lexa stutters, her eyes shut tight.

Clarke fucks her faster, harder and deeper. She feels her mouth sucking the life out of her. Clarke flicks Lexa's clit, flick,s swirls, swipes up and down and then she bites her gently too. Lexa scream as Clarke pushes her over the edge and thrust her fingers into her contracting pussy.  Lexa bucks and holds Clarke's head deeper into her, pulling on her hair.  
Clarke devours her cunt and spit it out, and again she sucks it in and slides her tongue in and out.  She pushes deeper and faster.  Clarke spanks Lexa's pert butt as she fucks her faster.  Lexa's volcano erupts, splintering her body sending her into a pleasurable powerful orgasm that almost makes Lexa topple over Clarke.  Clarke holds her up for few seconds, still licking her honey pot, enjoying the taste of the sweet lava gushing at her face. Lexa breathing hard.  Clarke leaves her fingers inside Lexa for few more seconds to make her ride all of her orgasm.  She then slowly gets up on her feet, slides her fingers into her mouth and licks.  "So tasty wifey,"  Clarke winks at Lexa's and hooks her arms under her buttocks.  She holds her up and gives her a lift.  She carries her bridle style. Lexa's body shuddering she hooks her arms around Clark's neck and lays her head on her chest still trembling in her arms.

"I've got you Lex, I've got you baby," Clarke whispers and kisses Lexa's quivering lips.  Lexa leans into Clarke and relaxes her body on that of her girlfriend as her orgasm recede and her heart slows down.  Clarke pushes the hold button to release the doors. She carries her wife over the threshold and endears sighs of love and devotion in her ear. "Welcome to your new home my world," Clarke kisses the top of Lexa's slumped head and walks inside the penthouse and to their bedroom.

She lays Lexa on top of their bed and pulls the pillows under her head.  Lexa lays back all relaxed and beautifully glowing with a thin layer of sweat and thick layer of cream between her legs coating her thighs.

"Hold me Clarke, hold me baby," Puppy eyes begging. Clarke pulls Lexa's shoes off, then pulls hers off and climbs next to her onto their unused bed and wraps her arms around her. They lay silent for few minutes breathing each others breaths slowly and holding each others lovingly.

"Clarke,"

"Emmmm?"

"Do you know that you're the most amazing woman I've ever known, you're so kind, so loving, so funny, so beautiful and so so so dirty sexy, and I... I'm so in love with you I could die happy right here right now,"

Clarke's heart flipped in pain for few seconds and pushed any bad thoughts away.

"Lexa's don't say that please, no dying or death or any of that, please my love,"

"Clarke when am with you I'm in haven,"

"I'm in there with you too, you are my haven Lexa and my hell too"

"Hell?"

"Yea coz if you're not with me I'd rather be in hell,"

Lexa's throat felt very tight and painful. Clarke's confession scares her to the core. If something happens to her Clarke will be destroyed. She pushes the thoughts away too, she will not dwell. They both are alive and healthy.  She leans closer into Clarke and licks her neck up to her ear. "I fucking love you Mrs G. W., for ever and ever and ever..."

Clarke shivers and kisses Lexa's cheek. "Me too Mrs G.W. more than ever and ever and ever,"

They lay in each others arms for few minutes feeling completely happy and in love.

"Lexa?"

"Yes wifey,"

"We need to get you washed, you're dirty and slippery and you smell of sex,"

"And who's fault is that, ha?"

"Well I couldn't help it, I was hungry,"

"Well, you've already destroyed my pants and my pussy with it, nothing much left,"

They crack into fits of giggles as Clarke starts to strip Lexa, pulling off what little left of her dress and tosses it on the chair near them. The Versace dress is nothing but ruined beyond repair. She could careless.  She stands and pulls her dress off too.  Lexa sits on the edge of the bed, pulls Clarke between her legs and holds her thongs between her fingers. She looks at Clarke's deep exotic blue and winks. Clarke winks back.  "Rip it off Lexa, it's already destroyed, twice, rip it sexy fox,"

Lexa leans down, takes Clarke's thongs between her teeth and rips it like a wild animal roaring and groaning. Clarke snorts.

  
"Take it easy there tigress you gonna rip my flesh with those sharp teeth,"

"That's the idea Clarke,"

"You're such a dork,"

Lexa holds the thongs in her teeth and chews on it. "mmmm very tasty,"

"Shut up silly, spit it out,"

"Make me,"

Clarke's opens her mouth wide and squeals a moan.

"Well, since you've asked for it, you are gonna get it."

Lexa flies off the bed and starts to run between the furniture chased by Clarke she was wide awake now so was Clarke.

"Come and get it wifey,"

Lexa shoves the thongs in her mouth.

"Lexa don't you dare..."

Lexa opens the doors to the terrace and runs ahead of Clarke.

Clarke breathless she follows. Lexa stops, looks at her then jumps in the pool.  She freezes. The water is fucking cold.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuckkkk it's cold," Screams Lexa her teeth chattering.

Clarke giggles as she watch Lexa's body shivering in the cold water.

"Serves you right for being dirty," _(Excuse the pun)_ Clarke giggles.  Lexa splashes in the water trying to warm up.

"I dare you to get in, sexy,"

"And if I don't?" Clarke bites her lip winking at Lexa.

"Umm, No sex for a week,"

"What, no way, fuck that." Clarke barks. She embraces herself and jumps in too.  The cold water slaps her body and sends her shivering too.

"OMG burrrrr it's fucking cold, I thought I instructed them to heat the fucking pool days ago.  Bad Dick, bad bad service, Dick, must call the 100 to complain,"

Lexa snorts and giggles with Clarke. Few seconds later they were swimming stark naked, under the naked sky, the starts shining and the view from the terrace top is breath taking. They hold each others close, submerged under the cold water feeling invigorated, fresh and relaxed.

"This has been a fucking insane wild day Clarke, look at us, we are still at it through the night too."

Clarke chuckles and bites Lexa's cute ear gently.

"What can I say, when you're around me I get totally insane and I want everything to be perfect and fun, I never want it to end,"

"We have the rest of our lives Clarke,"

"Yes, and I want us to spend every second we can making it worth living together, I never want this to end Lexa,"

"What a sap," Lexa rolls her eyes at Clarke then bites her lip.  They kiss again. They laugh and swim a little more then Clarke pulls Lexa's hand and tugs her after her out of the cold water. They take a hot shower to warm their chilly bodies. Laying under the covers of their queen size bed they spoon each other's Clarke's body nuzzling Lexa's and her mouth on the nap of her neck, they drift into a fretful sleep till sun rises and sinks again.

 

 


	9. Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you wanna eat first, we've not had food for two days?!"  
> "Yea I do but I want my meal to be a hot creamy pussy pie.!" They roar together and Lexa climbs on top of Clarke's flat body. She straddles her buttocks and lays her hands on top of them. Clarke falters and her heart hammers a tattoo between her ribs.

Two bodies tangled and sprawled naked on bed, wrapped in each others love, security, kindness and peace. The sun has gone down on the day and the evening was looming with all it's blissful colors and lights that shine through from the city below. It was warm still, the moon peeped from behind a hazy cloud and the starts are faintly brushed into the sky slowly shining brighter. The covers were pushed to the bottom of the bed all wrinkled in a big heap of mess.  Clarke flinches and slowly opens her eyes looking around.

She's not seen this place before, where am I? She shakes her head. She's still in a daze from her slumbering sleep.  She rubs her eyes and looks again, Lexa's laying on her tummy breathing slowly next to her, still in deep sleep, her face covered with her thick mane that has scattered all around her adorning the pillows and part of her slender shoulders.  Clarke looks with loving heart eyes at the small figure of the woman who holds all of her world and all of her heart.  The woman is a vision to be held and cherished for ever.  Her heart flutters with deep gratitude and pride as silent tear rolls down the side of her face.  She's such a sap but she's a woman in love and that scares the shit out of her.  Clarke doesn't like to dwell on the morbid side of life. She's alive, Lexa is alive, all her loved ones are alive and kicking, she's well off and have so much to spare too, life is great, life is really really great, and with Lexa next to her every step of the way, what more does she want? She can't really ask for more, or can she?. Clarke shakes her head and drops the thought to the back of her head sighing. "ughrrr".

"Did you something love?" Lexa mutters under her sleepy breaths.

Clarke opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling. "No baby, go back to sleep,"

Lexa groans and puffs the strands of hair covering her face. She too not completely sure where she was or what day it is.  She scrunches her face trying to remember. Slowly opening her eyes and removing her hair off her face. She sees Clarke's arms holding her stomach, Lexa jumps from her sleep with racing heart.

"Baby what's the matter are you ok, do you have a tummy ache, are you feeling ill? Lexa was fretting and fussing over her woman.  
Clarke cups Lexa's jaws gently and reassures her with her eyes.  "I'm fine Lexa go back to sleep dummy, my tummy is ok, just a tiny hungry that's all," Clarke brushes her off gently placing a kiss on her worried eyes.

"If that's so, why the tears then?" Lexa gulps hard of breathing and worried.

Clarke wipes her cheeks, she thought she's already done that, but Lexa noticed and now she has to give an answer, fuck it.  "Those are sleepy eyes tears dork, here, no more tears" But the fucking thing kept coming and she failed miserably in trying to hide them from Lexa's probing green green orbits.  Lexa leans down and sweeps Clarke into her arms engulfing her in her warm embrace, endearing love words in her ears. She plants a warm lingering kiss on the nap of her neck ant tilts her head upward looking at blurry dazzling blue.

  
"Tell me baby, what's on your mind?"

"I'm just so happy with you," Clarke gasps and chokes on her tears.

Lexa is very scared now, she thinks of all kinds of bad scenarios in her head preparing for the worst.

"I don't want anything or anyone to ruin this. I don't want our bubble to burst, umm" Clarke struggling with her words.  Lexa's heart hammers in her throat.  W _hat's got into her_ , she sighs.

"Come here... _I've got you my love,_ I promise you that whatever life throws at us we'll deal with it together, _together Clarke,_ we are one, as long as I shall live I'll be with you, this is it... **_You ARE the one and only for me Mrs Griffin Woods_** , I've got you babe,"  Clarke lifts her head and kisses Lexa's trembling chin.

  
"Lexa... are you happy with me, us, everything?"

"Clarke if I wasn't utterly happy with you and us would I be doing all the crazy shit we do together, and would I still be with you after 13 years?" Lexa chuckles feeling a little despondent and shivery.

"I know baby...I'm just...,"

" _You do know Clarke, that if you ask me to walk on thin ice I'd gladly do it cause I know you'll be there to catch me if I fall, I've never felt this much love and happiness with anyone but you. From the moment I walked into your parents dining room all those years ago I knew... I knew that I've found my home, I found my love, I've found my soul mate and I've found my world... It's you, it's only you, it's always been you Clarke Griffin,_ " Lexa's tears were stream down her face forming into pearls as they slide slowly soaking her chest and the face that was pressed close to her.  Clarke lifts her head up, cups Lexa's face in her hands and swipes her thump over her cheeks wiping her tears and feathering her with tiny peck all over her face.

"Lexa, I love you so fucking much," Clarke husks in Lexa's ear and holds her tightly.

"Me too my love, I don't just love you, but I adore the fuck out of you too Clarke,"

"Well you still love me when I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Oh I don't know about that Clarkey, You're a surgeon right?" Lexa smirks

"Yea, so?"

"Well, you gotta fix those wrinkles babe," Lexa giggles and hold her woman tighter.

"Shut up dumb ass, you gonna love me with all my wrinkles," They chuckle and Clarke tickles Lexa's tummy playfully lifting the sombre mood.

"Clarke, l I thought you like my perky dumb ass?" Murmurs Lexa still giggling.

"Lexa's I don't just like it, I fucking love it," The two of them cackle through their misty eyes and sniffling.

"Thirteen years ha, so I've put up with your grumpy ass for the past thirteeeeen yearssss? Clarke squawks.

"heyyyy, I don't have a grumpy ass," Lexa pouts her lips and squishes her face.

Clarke lays her head back onto the pillows and pulls Lexa's over to her and they kiss for few minutes cuddling close moaning on each others lips. They break the lip dance and drift back into sleep tummy making funny noises feeling hungry but can't bother to dial the 100 for room service.

Few hours later Clarke opens her sleepy eyes her mouth is dry and her tummy is churning.  She's definitely hungry, Lexa should be too.  She sits hunched on her elbows, a vision of Lexa's heart shaped perky ass makes her insides flip, dances and sings a song.  She wants her lips to dance on that piece of ass that is staring her in her lustful eyes.  Lexa's ass has aroused the horny beast inside her, she wants it, she wants to eat, she wants to bury her face in it and never come for air until they both are satisfied.  She tries to calm her rising inferno of desire and the pulsating heat between her legs.  She could sleep and forget about it and her churning hungry insides. She holds her tummy pressing down to silence the dancing butterflies. _Ughrrrr,_ she screamed and roars at them in her head.

Lexa twists and slowly cranes her eyes, sits up in bed, holds her head between her hands trying to rake her head but her brain is not cooperating, she draws blank. She's forgotten something and she's trying to remember, she looks at the sleepy head next to her. "Clarke what day is it?"

Clarke opens her dozy eyes and barks at Lexa. "It's Monday you dork,"

"Monday?" Lexa flies out of bed.

Clarke stifles a gagging laugh.

"Yea it is,"

"Why why why, why did you let me sleep till now, I've got an office to run, a job to get on with, cases piling up high...why?" Lexa is huffing and puffing, Clark is smirking.

"Relax jerk it's ok, we're having fun aren't we, so what's the problem?"

"Yea we are but Clarke...?"

Clarke was holding her stomach laughing like an imbecile.

"Lexa...pipe down you dimwit, it's not Monday, it's Sunday afternoon and you are not going to work young lady. You are my prisoner for a whole week," Grunts Clarke.

"What?, you led me to believe and did you just say a whole week, one whole fucking week, how did you manage that?" Lexa's eye flow wide open.

"Well, I'm brilliant like that aren't I?" Clarke flutters her lashes at Lexa seductively.

Lexa sniggers.

"Well,if you must know, I've called Indra at the office, she rearranged all your meetings and clients appointments, so yea, you're mine, mine, mine for a whole damn week... can you handle that?" Snorted Clarke infuriating Lexa further.

Lexa looks at her with stupefied eyes, she can't believe her ears. She roars a scream, howls and jumps on the bed landing next to Clarke. She holds her face and bites her lower lip.

"You're a bad bad, bad girl Mrs G.W. so bad,"

"What you gonna do about it stud?" A big stupid grin adorns her face Clarke teases a mighty frustrated grumble from Lexa's throat.

"Naughty girls will be spanked, hard,"

Clarke yelps a moan anticipating the pleasurable punishment. "Oh yes, please spank me Lex,"  Lexa puckers her lips with an arched brows.

"You wanna be spanked?"

"Yes daddy," Clarke utters with husky deep voice.

"Don't you wanna eat first, we've not had food for two days?"

"Yea I do but I want my meal to be a hot creamy pussy pie," They roar in laughter together and Lexa climbs on top of Clarke's flat body.  She straddles her and lays her and hooks her hands under Clarke's buttocks. Clarke falters and her heart hammers a tattoo between her ribs.  Lexa smooths the pink flesh under her hands. She raises them and smacks Clarke's pert bum cheeks. Clarke winces. "Harder daddy,"

  
Lexa is playful and could never be mean or cause any pain or hurt. Clarke though is asking for it. Lexa spanks her again harder her own hands feel it.  Clarke lifts her head up turns around and looks at Lexa assuring her she's ok. Lexa lowers her body down and lays flat over Clarke's naked body and holds her tight. Clarke feels Lexa's hard nipples pressed on her back, her heart races harder. Her blood is boiling and her veins popping and strangled.  Lexa slides her body down on Clarke's smooth skin. She kisses her way down, her hair strewn over Clarke's back tingling every inch of her skin.  She rests her head on her buttocks, kissing, biting, licking the red spanked flesh. She spanks her again harder, holds her buttocks between her hands, shakes and wobbles them then digs her sharp fangs in the thick of her flesh and bites.  Clarke moans with pain and squirms under Lexa's feeling her flesh bitten by Lexa.  Lexa drags her finger nails over Clark's hot inflamed flesh and then smooths it with her gentle touch.  Clarke's heat centre pooling and spilling on the sheets below her. She wants that mouth on her pink folds sucking the life out of her.

  
"Harder wifey," She sighs.

"Mmmmm nice perky dirty ass you've got here naughty girl," Lexa howls, spreads Clarke's butt cheeks, feeds her face in her crack and shakes her head vigorously.  She swoops with her mouth on her shivering flesh, licks her from her slit to her clenching thigh hole. The sensation are wild, sparks are flying in her head igniting and setting her on fire. Lexa opens her cheeks wider and dips her tongue inside Clarke's wet pussy licking and sucking nourishment. She spits on her brown tight hole and licks, rims, licks again round and round, swipes her fingers from her wet fold to her dark long tunnel. Clarke lifts her hips to give wider access to Lexa's head between her legs.  Lexa holds Clarke's ass up to her face and gives her a deep bite that rips a scream from Clarke's throat.

She hovers her fingers over her holes and rubs smearing Clarke's own cum on them. She takes a deep breath and pushes her index finger through the dark tunnel and rubs.

"Is this ok Clarke?" Tentatively she whispers. Clarke is Fucked. She takes a staggered breath and say. "Yes Lexa," Clarke has a safe word that she and Lexa agreed to. She won't use it yet, she loves the new invasion of the unfamiliar territory and the sensations that are sending her into a fucking outbursts of uncharted feelings and emotions. Lexa moans and pushes her finger deeper and slides it in smoothly. Clarke let's out a chocked breath.

  
"OMG Lexa, that feels fucking freaky but so fucking good,"

  
"Are you sure... you know the safe word babe, just say it when you need me to..."

"Lexa don't fucking stop, fuck me senseless... fuck my ass please,"

Lexa's head goes deep again between Clarke's open legs, she pushes her finger into the tight hole and twists gently, Clarke whimpers. Lexa licks and thrusts her tongue in her drenched pussy and then she slides two fingers between her folds and moves them in and out.  Clarke is arching her bum up for Lexa to go deeper and faster.  Lexa licks her from hole to crack and back, lapping up and down with her tongue, feeding her fingers in and out.

  
"OMG... Fuck me Lexa, harder, pleeeease," Clarke's heart beats rocket and her assaulted holes are clenching and tightening around Lexa's fingers.  Lexa licks, sucks, nibbles and bites Clarke's flesh leaving bruises on her thighs and buttocks.  Clarke's trembling with the deep, warm probing fingers inside her virgin ass pushing her over the edge, over and over again.  The crazy new sensations are driving her batty. Her eyes roll upward, her heart is erratic and her body is...

"Oh fuckkkk, Lexa faster... I'm coming baby... Lexa oh fuck oh fuckkk," Lexa fingers shatters her body with a powerful orgasm toppling her into the abyss. Lexa flips her around and spreads her legs wider feeding her face into her wet convulsing pussy and starts to lick her clean, lapping at her juicy folds and moaning with each taste and lick feasting on the delicious honey oozing cunt. Clarke is in a comatosed daze.  Lexa speeds her jaws and work them between Clarkes folds again and again and again like there's no tomorrow.

She explodes.

Clarke's biting her fingers whimpering and murmuring with the aftermath of her eruption but Lexa is not relenting.  Her mouth feels parched and her tummy has new butterflies dancing a crazy new routine.  She holds Lexa's hair tugging at it wants her to climb up to her.  Lexa slides her face up licking her way over Clarke's slippery skin.  She licks and lingers, nips and licks and slides up and linger with her mouth just enjoying the feed.  She reaches Clarke's hard nipples, she gives them a good whipping with her tongue, lashing, twirling, sucking and licking from one nipple to the other. Clarke is bubbling inside and wriggling her body under Lexa's killer tongue. She's going to fucking come again if Lexa doesn't stop. Lexa's is not planning on stopping anytime soon. _She is well and truly screwed._ Lexa slides back down between her legs inhaling Clarke's sexual aroma, she hovers over her, pouts her lips and blows hot air on her sex.

Suckling on her heat Lexa pulls on it and suck it into her mouth,  she licks swiping her fingers on her slit and sliding them back in again.

"Lexa.. I'm gonna come baby, ughrrrr Lexaaa," Clarke can't breath and her heart is racing.

Lexa is deaf, she keeps working with her tongue fucking, flicking, licking up and down, sucking on her clit, flicking and twirling her hot slippery tongue on her pulsating hood.  
"Lexaaaa..." Clarke screams and Lexa goes in for one more tongue finger combo fuck and destroys Clarke's control over her body.  Clarke lets go of it all surrendering to the erupted volcano between her legs that's all consuming and sweeping her with it's ferocious intense heat to a new depth of pleasurable madness and insanity. Her body quivers under Lexa's mouth and convulses. 

Lexa lingers between Clarke's shivering thighs nibbling gently and cleaning the slimy cream giving Clarke the time to come down from her high.  she pulls her to her to meet her hungry lips. Clarke meshes and tangles her fingers in Lexa's strewn and messy hair pulling her deeper into her.  "You are fucking insane baby, OMG, you keep surprising me with your dirty moves. Where in fucks world did you learn how to do that?" Clarke scrunches her nose drowning in Lexa's vast ocean of green madness.

Lexa blushes and winks seductively being coy and mysterious. She leans in and swoops over Clarke's mouth shutting her up with a tongue wrestling match. Clarke responding to Lexa's forceful dominating ways revelling in it and relishing, adoring and savouring each moment with Lexa utterly and completely.

Lexa slumps on the beds next Clarke breathing hard and feeling rather too light. Her tummy grumbles and makes funny noises.

  
"Hungry much Lexa?"

  
"Fucking famished,"

  
"Need more pussy or a big juicy steak with fries and salad?"

"mmmmm big fat juicy piece of pussy steak please,"

"Shut up dork." Clarke howls sweetly at her.

They giggle together as Clarke pulls the phone to bed to dial 100 for room service.

"Hello Dicksaaan," Clarke slurs his name jokingly again.

"Clarke?" Lexa nudges her in the ribs.

"What?"

"Be nice."Lexa rolls her eyes.

"I am nice Lexa,"

"Ok, be nicer then."

"Whateverrrr... Dick, you still there?  Arrrr, we need food, a lot of food, steak, chips, salad, coffee and orange juice, strawberries, whip cream, ice cream ... Lexa what do you need baby?"

Lexa knots her brows thinking. "What are you up to Clarke Griffin?"

"Nothing, we are hungry, we need food Lexa?"

"Aha, ok, can we get wine, lots of wine please,"

"Oh yeaa got it... your finest bottles of wine Dickson, three bottles.. errr... that's enough Lexa, right?"

"Three bottles is more than enough, thank you baby."

"Great, that's all for now Dickson, oh no, Dick, we need a cake too, a chocolate cake please, that will be all, thank you."

Lexa has a hunch but with Clarke nothing and everything is possible, she knows what she's letting herself into, it's all or nothing.  She puts the phone back down on the bedside cabinet and lays back on the bed next to her starving girl. 

"Lexa that'll take half in hour... in the mean time what would you like to do?" Clarke's provocative eyes borrowing in hers.

"Surprise me Mrs G. W."

"Are you sure Mrs G. W.?"

"Always am with you,"

"Ummm, ok then, close your eyes."

Lexa looks a tiny worried but she knows the safe word.  She closes her eyes and trusts Clarke with her life.  Clarke gets up and walks to the wardrobe, opens it and pulls few things from a hidden drawer.  She walks back and hovers over Lexa.  She leans down and turns her around.  "Trust me," she whispers into Lexa's ear.

"I do." Shivers Lexa.

Clarke pulls a long silky scarf and wraps it around Lexa's eyes, blindfolding her.  She lays her back on the bed and pulls the next gadget out.  She shakes it near to Lexa's ear.  "What is it Clarke?" Lexa asks intrigued.  Clarke holds her arms gently and cuffs Lexa's hands loosely to the bed.  Lexa's heart thumps in her rib cage and her tummy flutters crazy, scary but still trusting.  Clarke kisses her ear and lays her back on the bed.

 

 

 

 


	10. Domming the Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leaves Lexa on the bed and walks out to the elevator to get the tray of food. She's sill stark naked but she doesn't care. "Clarke, you're naked as I may recall, right?!." Lexa huffs.  
> Clarke stops and looks at frustrated Lexa. "I know I am, Dick won't see a thing if he wants to keep his job." Clarke snorts  
> "Clarke, you're impossibly rude, cover your nasty ass!" Lexa barks.  
> "I know and I don't care, and who wouldn't want to see my luscious naked nasssty ass, hey?!"  
> Lexa chuckled. "You've got a point there hussy, now go get." Lexa orders.

 

Clarke pulls a long silky scarf and wraps it around Lexa's eyes, blindfolding her. She lays her back on the bed and pulls the next gadget out. She shakes it near to Lexa's ear. "What is it?" Lexa asks intrigued. Clarke holds her arms gently and cuffs her hands loosely to the bed. Lexa's heart thumps in her rib cage and her tummy flutters crazy, scary but still trusting. Clarke kisses her ear and lays her back on the bed.

"Relax and enjoy the ride," Clarke gasps into her girl's ear.

Lexa wriggling under the restrains but not trying to free herself.  She's never been in this compromising position before but she's open minded and willing to try things with Clarke. Almost everything they know they've learnt it together and done it with each others. Thirteen years of their life time they spent it together apart from when Lexa left to help her father with his situation. They have been inseparable ever since, doing everything together and spending every free minute they have doing the things they like and being with the people they love.  They are two peas in a pod, two souls in one body, two bodies as one.

Clarke towers over Lexa and straddles her digging her knees deeper in bed to constrict Lexa's wriggling body.  She leans over her face and licks her lips.

"Are you ok Lexa?" Lexa whimpers a moan and nodes her head. Clarke starts to writhe over Lexa's hips slowly with her hand tucked under between their bodies and over Lexa's pubes.  She's rubbing slowly, she's sliding up and down on their wet folds. Lexa squirms and lets out a soft squeal.

The phone rang, Clarke picks it up. "Yes Dickson...ok, I'll come and get,"

  
Clarke gets off to leave and fetch their order.  "I'll be right back, stay where you are wifey, no peeking, OK?" Clarke giggles wickedly, it's highly unlikely that Lexa can move.  Lexa nods. She leaves her on the bed and walks out to the elevator to get the tray of food.  She's sill stark naked but she doesn't care.

"Clarke, you're naked as I recall, right?," Lexa huffs.

Clarke stops on her way out and looks at frustrated Lexa.  "I know I am, Dick won't see or say a thing if he wants to keep his job," Clarke snorts.

  
"Clarke, you're impossibly rude, cover your nasty ass," Lexa barks.

"I know and I don't give a fuck or care, besides _who wouldn't want to see my luscious naked nasssty ass, hey?_ " Clarke snorts and holds her proud head up and walk gallantly to the door.

Lexa chuckles. "You've got a point there hussy, now go get, am hungry," Lexa barks lovingly at her brazen girl.

"Hey,  I'm doing the ordering here, moron," She bellows giggling and walks to the elevator shaking her ass from one side to the other erotically but Lexa can't see her arrogant walk. The doors flings open, inside them a big food tray full on two levels.

Dickson's head was low ,looking down at the tray. "Hello Mrs Woods, your order is here."

"Thank you Dickson, I'll take it from here." Dickson wheels the tray out of the lift still head down and walks backward into the elevator.  He pushes the button to close the door and leaves Clarke in charge of the tray.  The food smells delicious.  She lifts the covers off to have a look, it's a feast for her eyes, her stomach grumbles, she's hungry.  She wheels the tray to the bedroom and looks at her gorgeous naked prisoner, a lump rises in her throat, she loves this woman so much it's painful. Lexa is calm but pulling on her cuffs trying to free herself.

"What do you think you're doing young lady? You're going no where, you are my prisoner for the week, remember?" Lexa grunts and pulls again on her chain, no use, her wrists started to bother her a little but she can take it.

Clarke sat on her lap again with a tray of food sat on the bed. "Smell this, yummm." A piece of steak in her hand she shoves it under Lexa's nose. Lexa's stomach flips, she is hungry too.

"Open your mouth inmate," She laughs.

"Inmate... What's that?" Lexa grumbles.

"Shut up and open your mouth or your punishment will extend to extra days under my control," Clarke threatens giggling.

"I love it when you dominate my ass," Lexa sighs and opens her mouth.  Clarke feeds the steak into Lexa's open mouth. She rips a piece between her teeth and pulls a chunk into her mouth and chews on it. "Clarke, cut it up please, it's too big a piece," Lexa complains huffing.

"I know, It's nicer this way." Clarke rips a chunk too and chews on it closing her meat full mouth onto Lexa's kissing her between chews and licks her lips steak juice running down their mouhts.  Clarke licks the dribble.  She digs the fork in the fries and feeds Lexa.  Lexa is desperate to free her hands so that she can eat properly.  "Clarke this is how savages eat," Lexa wiggles under Clarke and tries again to free her hands.

"I like my savage ways, so open your mouth sexy Lexi," Clarke laughs enjoying the frustrated state Lexa is in.

"What is it?"

"Open and you'll find out," Clarke shoves her nipple inside Lexa's mouth. "Mmmm nice hard bud." Clarke moans under Lexa's wet lips as she sucks her nipple.

She holds the wine bottle and takes a swig. Hovers the bottle over Lexa's mouth and pours drenching her chest. Lexa gurgles and swallows. Clarke pours more, Lexa drinks thankful for the liquid as she was thirsty too.  Clarke pushes more food into her mouth stuffing her and then pours more wine.  Clarke giggles at the sight of Lexa's mouth full, struggling to chew and swallow and the mess she's making over her chest and on her body.  She feels sorry for her and goes easy on the food, she doesn't want her chocking.

Lexa slowly but surely filling up on food and intoxication, her neck and chest covered in the rosy liquid. Clarke leans in licking her alcohol drenched skin.  Nipping on her pulse point, licking up and down. Lexa moans. Clarke bites her neck. Lexa winces with pain and struggles to free herself. Clarke takes Lexa's nipples in her mouth and suckle from one to the other, sucking, licking, nibbling on them making them stand to attention. Lexa wants to see Clarke's wine doused body. "Can you at least move the blindfold please?" Lexa begs.

"No not yet Lexa," Lexa can use the safe word but she hasn't reached that point yet.  More food came and Lexa ate. "Enough food Clarke, please am...." Lexa pouts her lips and feels Clarke shoving more.

"Clarke,"

"It's your favourite, strawberry and cream mmmm, open wide Lexa," Lexa huffs.  Clarke holds one end of the strawberry in her mouth, leans in with the other half hovering near Lexa's lips. Lexa opens her mouth and Clarke slides her half in and she bites the other.  Lexa bites the strawberry with it Clarke's lips too. "Mmmm, nice creamy strawberry."

Clarke pours wine into Lexa's mouth again and sucks it off of her lips, licking and pulling on her lower full pinky lip.  Lexa whimpers, she's so fucking turned on and horny she wants Clarke to release her.  She pours more wine over her chest, it drips saturating Lexa's naked body below her and the bed is soaking in it too.  She gyrates over Lexa's hips riding her slowly, sliding up and down on the the wine soaked pussies grinding and scrapping them together. Lexa's heart beats uncontrollably.

Clarke reaches for the cake and takes a chunk in her hands "Open your mouth sexy,"

"What is it baby,?"

"Open and you'll taste it and know," Clarke smirks wickedly.

Lexa does and Clarke feeds her a big chunk of cake spilling it over her breasts. "Oooopsss" Clarke hisses and swoops onto Lexa's mouth sharing the chunk of cake with her.  She pulls on a piece and licks Lexa's chocolate smeared lips.  She smears cake on Lexa's nipples and licks them off.   She sucks on her erect buds devouring the cake, licking, twirling and nibbling, sliding her tongue around Lexa's nipples, sweeping the cake off of Lexa's breasts and swallowing pleasurabley.  Lexa is squirming under Clarke's mouth on her nipples twisting her body under. Clarke gyrates deeper into Lexa and moves her hips up and down rubbing wine and cake on their bodies. Lexa's stomach quivers and her pussy is on fire.  She wants friction, she wants penetration and she wants Clarke to fuck her, oh yes she does. 

Clarke stands on the bed, towering over Lexa's body. "Open your mouth Lexa" Clarke has an evil look on her face.

"Clarke I'm full... can I see..."

"Lexa you will see me soon, so open your mouth please,"  She holds the bed post and lowers herself slowly onto Lexa's cake smeared mouth.

Lexa's mouth open she tastes the soft moist wine soaked pussy. 

"dirty pussy for your pleasure inmate, now eat and clean it up," Clarke sniggers and Lexa works her jaws on Clarke's pussy with fever and eagerness.  
'Mmmmm this pussy is dirty for sure, I'd be glad to clean it," Lexa lets out a joyful staggered scream.  Clarke muffles it with her pussy and rides her hips on Lexa's face, her wet sucked by Lexa's full lips.  Lexa tastes the wine and cake mix on Clarke's flesh, she feels drunk and her head starts to swim.  She slides her tongue up and down feeding on the delicious sweet cunt.  Clarke shivers straddling Lexa's lips.  She holds the bed post tighter and rides Lexa's face, her knees feel weak but it feels so fucking good, she's gonna come all over Lexa's face.  She moves off and lowers herself down again and sits on Lexa's hips.  She takes a big swigs of wine holds it in her mouth then pours it onto Lexa's mouth, the bed sheets are soaking but who cares.  Lexa drinks the wine from Clark's mouth. Clarke is almost drunk.  She gets up leaving drunk Lexa writhing on the wine soaked bed.

"where are you going Clarke?" Lexa wants to get up too.

"I'll be right back wifey, hold onto your horses babe,"  Clarke goes back to the wardrobe.  She pulls one more gadget from the drawer.  She walks back to Lexa holding it and wiggling it in the air.

"Open your mouth sexy,"  Clarke grunts and hovers near Lexa.

"What is it?" Lexa wiggles to free herself to no avail.

"Lexa, open up dork and you'll find out, won't you?"

"Ughrrrrrrr, ok ok," Lexa puffs and opens her mouth.

Clarke walks back and sits again on Lexa's lap.  She holds the item in her hand, waving it over her face and then slides it in Lexa's open mouth.   Lexa's splutters and spits the hard object wriggling her body under Clarke's jerking her body off of her. Clarke is fitting with giggles and laughs watching Lexa's face contort with disgust and uneasiness.  She slides Lexa's blindfold off of her face.  Lexa opens her dozy green eyes wide and sees the horrendous wiggly item shaking it's head in front of her eyes.  "Clarkkkke, what the fuck?"

"What, have you never seen one like this one before?' Clarke cackles. It was hilarious to see the look on Lexa's horrified face.

"Clarke you're so filthy baby, OMG...I never thought you'd spring such a thing on me... then again,"

"Well, we are experimenting so expect anything and everything?"

Clarke explods with laughs.  She swoops down and bites Lexa's trembling lowr lip.

"indeed, there isn't a dull moment with you Clarke Griffin Woods,"

"So you're ok with it Lexaaa?"

"Not that I have a choice ha? and besides you know that I've never tried it before, so yaa... ok," Lexa relents, she trusts her girlfriend and she loves to experiment with her of course.

"Oh my virgin babyyyyy" Clarke coos at her with pouty lips.

"Well, I am a virgin but you're gonna see to that... again... right?" Lexa cackles with Clarke.

"Yaa, am gonna take your virginity again my love and with this monster, if you rather not, say now or hold your peace," Clarke grins wickedly and winks at Lexa.

"Well, no else is allowed, only you, so, my virgin holes are yours Mrs G. W." Lexa mutters her heart is on a roller coaster.

"In that case, open your mouth please"  Clarke looks straight at Lexa, green eyes give a nod and blue eyes understand.  Clarke slides the dildo inside her mouth slowly and then into Lexa's open mouth.

"Suck baby,"  Clarke slides the dildo in and out of Lexa's mouth. "Suck my dick, harder baby, harder, omg that feels so good," Clarke asserts.

Lexa grins sinking her eyes into Clarke's dilated black pupils, sucking on Clarke's new toy watching her girl euphoric state.  Clarke pulls the dildo out of Lexa's mouth and shoves it inside her mouth again and sucks on it licking and swirling her lips around it.  She spreads Lexa's legs wider and slide down on her hips and rests between her thighs.  She slides the dildo down on Lexa's body making her shiver and twist her hips.  She slides it on her wet folds and rubs the head slowly up and and down on her glistening lips. Lexa's pussy clenches and pulsate at the head of the dildo.  She's oozing with slime, she's turned on and aroused mad crazy need and want is driving her crazy insane.  She is more than horny and her pussy is on fire again, just the mere look into Clarke's deep blue makes her inside all mushy and soft, she melts her completely.  Lexa's gut is flipping, she wants it, oh she so wants it and Clarke too.  Clarke gets up and walks to the chair where she left the harness.  She straps it around her hips and slides the dildo into the hole and pulls it through.  She adjust it properly around her hips making sure it sits on her pussy.  Lexa looks on with her breath hitched and her lions on fire.

Clarke frees Lexa's hands and climbs on top of her again. Lexa rubs on her wrists happy to be able to use her hands on Clarke again.  Clarke twirls her hips on Lexa's as the dildo goes up and down smacking on Lexa's ribbed stomach.  She pushes Lexa's legs open again and hovers over her folds with her member.

"Do you want my dick Lexa?"

Lexa squeals a loud cry. "Yes, please, I want it,"

"You want me to fuck you with my dick baby,?"

"Yesssssss." Lexa can't take it anymore of the teasing.  Her heat centre was aching for the friction, she can't wait to have Clarke inside her.

"Yes, what Lexa?"

"Yes daddy fuck me, rip my virgin hole and fuck me with your dick... pleeeease." Lexa loses her inhibitions with Clarke and let it all hang.

Clarke adjusts her strap and slides down between Lexa's shivering legs.  She goes down on her with her mouth first.  She plunges her tongue inside her and licks.  Clarke reaches for the wine bottle and takes a big swig again.  She pours the warm liquid on Lexa's pussy and licks it off, she swirls her tongue round and round and round, suckling, sucking, biting, nibbling and rubbing her chin on her folds. Lexa jerks her hips and sways them from one side to the other.  She's convulsing under Clarke's incessant mouth, she needs a release.

"Fuck meeeeee Clarke... fuckkkk." Lexa screams trying hard to hold it together.

Clarke sits up, holds Lexa's legs, pulls on them, and pulls her to the edge of the bed.  She spreads her wider and slowly slides her harnessed dick inside Lexa's, contracting pussy.  Lexa winces as the hard dick invades her tight hole.  It was her first time with such toy.  She holds her breath for few second then releases.  The sensations are fucking insane. Clarke moves her hips slowly, slowly but deeply, she goes deeper and Lexa yelps.  She pushes her dick as far as it will go holding onto Lexa's hips pulling her onto her hard dick. "Is it ok Lexa, it's not too painful for you baby?" Clarke rasps in her girl's ear.  She doesn't want to hurt her.  She knows it's her first time.

"It is ok Clarke, just go slowly baby, I'll take you all in big monster," Lexa howls.  Clarke gulps and ride slowly deeper inside her sexy gorgeous woman.  She thrusts slowly but deeper holding Lexa's hips, pulling her onto her penetrating with her didlo .  She stops and pulls out the cream soaked head and waves it over Lexa's quivering folds.

"Please don't stop Clarke... fuck me please." Lexa wants the dick inside her so bad.

"Shushhhh baby, am here." Clarke rubs Lexa's clit with the moist tip of her dick, she rubs and rubs and rubs again swelling her little hood, then slides it back into her clenching hungry pulsating pussy.  Lexa whimpers as the head thrusts deeper into her again.

"Claaaaaarke..." Lexa is raggedly breathing, moaning and dying for more friction, deeper penetration, harder thrust.  Clarke slides her dick deeper and fucks Lexa's senseless.  She holds her legs and pulls her harder onto her, manoeuvring her hips back and forth, stretching her walls to take her dick deeper pushing in, thrusting deeper, listening carefully to Lexa's moans and whimpers, making sure she's still pleasuring her without hurting her.  Lexa's eyes are shut tight, her chest rising under Clarke's weight, her hands holding her tight.  She drags her nails on Clark's skin making her scream.  Clarke's frenzy moves inside Lexa is making her own orgasm build too her head is swimming with wine and pleasure.

"Ride my dick baby."

Lexa's breaths rapidly on the increase, her eyes are rolling in her head as she bucks her hips canting, seeking deeper and faster penetration.  She fucks herself on Clarke's stiff cock helping Clarke by moving her hips up and down thrusting and holding her body up giving Clarke a chance to slow so she can take charge.  Lexa wants to flip over and down so that she can take a rest but Clarke is driving into her like a wild animal.  Clarke stays on top.  She thrust deeper and faster. Clarke slows down a little, leans over Lexa licking her neck and biting her pulse point leaving visible marks on her delicate flesh.  She bites as she plunges her dick deeper.  Lexa's lets out a mighty scream and with it her eruption rocks her body and shatters her tight pussy walls.  Her arched back is tightly contorted like a bow as she give in to her orgasm, trembling, whimpering and moaning Clarke's name.  Clarke holds her tight and stays inside her making her ride her orgasm to it's fullest, holding her tight, breathing fast and trembling between her legs.  Clarke pulls out slowly and lays lexa back on the bed. She kissed her and licks her chin.  She then unbuckles the harness and tosses it aside sliding her flushed body over Lexa's gushing pussy.  She starts sliding her own wet pooling centre up and down onto Lexa's slick folds. She pushes her finger between and unfold her lips engulfing Lexa's between them.  Lexa's breathes faster again her body is on fire and her cunt is hungry for Clarke's.  She bites her fingers hard feeling Clrakes pussy go up and down on hers.   She pinches her nipples and squeezed hard wincing with the pleasurable pain.  Clarke takes Lexa's nipples in her wet craving mouth and sucks on them.  Her hips digging deeper into Lexa's again, fucking her, fucking herself on her.  She bites Lexa's nipples, suckles, sucks, licks and devours her tasty supple flesh.  Lexa drags her finger nails on Clarke's back making her scream as her flesh inflames.  Clarke bites Lexa's erect nipples one by one, kneading her breast as she slides her head between them tripping their pussies together.  Lexa's is gonna explode again.  "Clarke am... Clarke am comin..." Lexa's heart skips a beat.

"Come for me Lexa, come on me baby." Clarke sighs on Lexa's breasts.

"Come with me Clarke," Lexa holds her hands in hers and tangles their fingers together.  They rock back and forth on each others wet centre. Clarke's hips dipping in and out of Lexa's pussy, dancing an exotic passionate love dance over her cunt.  They hold each other's tightly as the volcano insides both of them erupts sweeping them into a stream of wild hot slimy inferno setting both their bodies on fire, convulsing and writhing into each other's wet bodies, riding the roller-coaster hand in hand, heart on heart, mouth on mouth, pussy on pussy, mixing their juices into an intoxicating exotic cocktail.  Clarke crashes onto Lexa's hot sweaty body and lays silent.  The only sound is their soft whimper and heart beating in their ribs onto each others chest.  They lay in each others arms for few minutes.  Hearts slowed down Clarke slides off of Lexa's body and lays next to her.   She pulls her close to her seeking her warmth and the comfort of her arms around her. She nuzzles her neck dotting tiny little kisses on her chin, her neck and cheek.

"I love you Lexa, you are still the one I love after all those years and you'll always be the only one I love for ever baby, whatever I do I do it to make you fully feel my love and utter devotion to you, to us and to our future together. I want us to have a family and raise our kids together, side by side until the last breath we take," Clarke looks at Lexa with misty eyes endearing in her ears.  Lexa holds her tighter and kisses her lightly and lovingly.

"I love **_you_ too ** Clarke, thank you for loving me for all those years, I'm going to love you all the days of my life and you'll always be the only one I love, this is my solemn oath to you Clarke, you are my life, you are my whole world baby and I can't wait to build a home and family with you my precious.  Our kids will be the cherry on top of the delicious cake we already have," Lexa grins winking at her girl.

Lexa's green glazes with tears and looks hypnotic and mesmerising.

"We are such a sappy dorks aren't we wifey?" Clarke kisses Lexa tear glazing eyes.

"We are baby and we are adorkable too,?" Lexa giggles followed by Clarke.

"In that case, fancy more cake wifey?"  Clarke chuckles joking and they both erupt in fits of laughs until their bellies ache.

"Soon, I'll be hungry soon, baby,"

"I should hope so?"

"Oh you can count on that my love,"

"I get what I signed for then ha." They giggle.

"You're quite the dom aren't you Mrs. G. W.?"

"Well, someone needs to keep your ass in check,"

"Hey my ass is perfectly ok if I may say, am proud of it's wild ways." Lexa smirks pulling on Clarke's lower lip.

"As long as it doesn't go out of control and strays away from home,"

"No way, never, this piece of perky exotic ass is going no where Clarke,"

"It better not as punishment will be sever and I won't have mercy on it,"

"This ass won't have it any other way... so get used to it hussy, am afraid you're stuck with my ass till the end of your days,"

"Awwwwww really?"

"Yes, Mrs G. W."

"Will, it would be my utmost pleasure and honour to be stuck to your grumpy ass for the next million years,"

"You love my grumpy ass Mrs. G. W. admit it,"

"Errrrrr... Maybe,"

Lexa drops her jaws and opens her eyes wide.

"What do you mean maybe?" Lexa's grumbles and furrows her brows.

'Relax dorky moron, I actually adore your perky, hot, delicious piece of ass commander, totally,utterly butterly." Clarke snorts and cackles with Lexa kissing her cute pouty lips, her grumpy crunched face and licks her chin.

"I love yours too my wifey." Lexa utters softly onto Clarke's pressed lips on hers.

"You wanna go for a dip? I think the water is warm." Clarke sighs at Lexa.

"Can do, but we must take a shower first and wash the cake and wine off,"

"Oh yea, I forgot... come on then Mrs. G. W. let's get your dirty ass clean,"

"Heyyyy, if I recall correctly it's actually your ass that made my ass dirty,"

They giggle together again, Clarke gets up first pulling Lexa behind her to wash off their bodies and rejuvenate and ignite their passion and desire for each others again and again and for all eternity.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reached my goal in writing this story. It started with 2 chapters and ended with 10, not bad ha? I know I can take it to more heights and depths but for now I'm satisfied with it. Should you think it needs more chapters I'd be willing to contemplate composing further pieces. Thank you in advance for your support and the time you spend reading this piece. I appreciate your Kudos and your comments too. CLEXA FOREVER. Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos again, I hope you are enjoying reading this story that started with only 2 chapters in my head and now look were we are and still more to come. I'd appreciate your comments, your support and your input too. You are surely keeping quiet, you're either whipped into frenzy reading this that or you are not impressed at all, either way, i'd appreciate your opinion. Thank you, Clexa forever.


End file.
